Log Horizon a new world
by B-rabbit28
Summary: Elder Tale, a mmorpg game with more than 30,00 players online. What would happen if Elder Tale became real? We'll see what will happen with the help of Shiroe, Naotsugu, Akatsuki, and their new friend Alice (OC) in the world of Elder Tale
1. The apocolypse

B-Rabbit28: Hi everyone, ah I know it's been a while since I posted…and I suck for not being active.

Alice: Not to sound mean…but you do I have been waiting to be in a story for almost a year, but if your active does that mean your back?

B-Rabbit28: Yep, today I am now restarting my stories and going to make a new one

Alice: YES, THAT IS AWESOME **squeals** so…what story am I in?

B-Rabbit28: Lately I've been into Log Horizon so that's what my new story is based on an-

Alice: Enough with the yapp'in let's go

B-Rabbit28: As usual. I don't own anything except my oc Alice. ^^

* * *

Alice's bio in the world of Elder tales

Name: Alice

Date of birth: February 13

Age: 14

Race: Human

Class: Swashbuckler

Sub-Class: Tracker

LVL: 90

HP: 12309

MP: 10987

Weapons: two long swords and two guns for both long and short range

Looks: wavy light brown hair with forehead bangs, wears long sleeve shirt with black and white stripes on the sleeve and main shirt is black, has skirt and inch above her knees with shorts underneath and striped stockings with combat boots, wears a oversized coat to hide her guns in and a waist pouch that carries her items and swords.

Accessories: Heart shape pendant with a picture of her family that passed away, and wing hair clips. Later on, she will have a pirate hat that interest her during the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Huh! What happen to Akiba?

Elder Tale, a mmorpg game that had over 30,000 Japanese players and hundreds of thousand players worldwide. But, in 2018, all of Japan had been converted into the Elder Tale world. For these players, what was once a "sword-and-sorcery world" is now the "real world"! We'll see how our Alice and all of the other players survive in the world of Elder Tale.

3rd pov

"…Huh?" Alice spoke.

She is seen standing along with other people in what was Akihabara.

"W-Why am I seeing thing right now, shouldn't this be on screen." She said.

Looking around, she sees that everyone around her may be thinking the same thing.

"This…is Japan right, but why is it covered in grass?" All the buildings around her that were from Akihabara were covered with grass and some buildings were broken down.

"…Wait, can I get out by logging off, I mean this looks like the Elder Tale game?" Alice was then able to open her menu from the game.

"Hmmm…the set up is exactly like the game, there's a status button and friends list...Huh? But I can't log off!" She said.

When Alice tries to log off, the log off button shows a red cross denying access.

"Ah, does that mean I'm trapped here?" She said.

"Not only you, but everyone else also." A voice said.

Alice was shock of the sudden voice, so she took out her sword and landed it close to the person's neck. She was about to hit him until she sees it was a man with round glasses with a white cape and staff.

"AH! S-Sorry I thought you were a monster." She said.

"A-Ah, i-it's ok, but can you put your sword down." He said.

She then put her sword away and bowed down to say sorry. After a few minutes, the guy finally spoke.

"I'm Shiroe nice to meet you."He said.

He held out his hand which Alice took to shake.

"Ah, I'm Alice nice to meet you also. Hey, do you know why we are here?"She said.

"Sorry but I also do not know why are we all here, but I am going to meet my friend, would you like to come with me?" He said.

"Sure it's good to have some company and the fact that I can't find my friends here." She said.

With that Shiroe and Alice started to walk to Shiroe's friend. The walk there was a bit awkward so Alice started a conversation.

"Hey Shiroe?"She said.

"Yeah, What Alice?"

"Are you a mage because you have a staff?"

"Yeah I'm a LVL 90 mage, but, what class are you?" He asked.

"Ah, I'm a LVL 90 Swashbuckler, here I have two long swords as weapon." She said.

She shows Shiroe her weapons on the sides of he doesn't know is that she has two guns hidden in her coat. She hid them for a serious battle and for a surprise attack. She was one of a few players that have guns for weapons since gun weapons are not that common in Elder Tale.

"Ah I see, as I remember, swashbucklers can use two weapons right?" Shiroe said.

"Yup, even though its attack are weaker then an assassin it makes up with the extra combos it deals."She replied

"True, ah over there is my friend let's go." He said.

"Got it." She said.

The duo starts to walk over to a man with a big armor. From his status, he is seen to be a level 90 guardian.

"Hey Naotsugu."Shiroe said.

"Hey Shiroe, ah who's that with you?" Naotsugu said.

All of the sudden, Alice is hiding behind Shiroe wasn't used to talking to strangers especially with older people.

"Ah, it's ok Alice, this is my friend Naotsugu, Naotsugu this is Alice, a Swashbuckler."Shiroe introduced.

"A-Ah n-nice to meet you Naotsugu I'm Alice." She said.

"Hmm, she's not sexy, but she is very cute." Naotsugu said.

From hearing that Alice's face turned red from embarassement but also from anger just a little bit.

"So Shiroe, do you know why are we here?" Naotsugu said.

"No Naotsugu, I just log on and suddenly I'm here." Shiroe replied.

"Hmm, maybe everyone else got here by logging on, but did you notice we can't log off?"Naotsugu said.

"Yeah, when I tried to log off, it rejects to command." Shiroe said.

"Hey isn't where we are right now the new expansion of the game?" Alice said.

"Ah that's true Elder Tale did say that the Novasphere Pioneers expansion was released today." Shiroe said.

"Well for now, we can get something if we go walking around right Shiroe, Alice." Naotsugu said.

"Yeah that's true also we can ask people of whats going on. Are you coming with us Alice?"Shiroe said.

"Yeah of course Shiroe, Naotsugu let's go."Alice said

"Yep."Shiroe.

"Let's go."Naotsugu.

The 3 people then started off exploring this new world. But before they could continue walking, Shiroe tripped.

"Ah Shiroe are you ok?" Alice said. She went over to Shiroe to see if he's ok.

"A-Ah yeah I'm ok, I'm not used to this body since it's taller then my original body." Shiroe said.

"Then Let's continue." Naotsugu said.

Alice helped Shiroe up and the group continued heading off.

"Hey Naotsugu?" Shiroe said.

"Yeah what Shiroe."Naotsugu replied.

"If you're here, then does that mean you finally logged back into the game?"

"Yeah, after 2 years I finally had time to log back on, but who would have thought that I'd be caught up into this."

"True." Shiroe said.

While talking, Alice notice that rocks are being thrown at them. When she looks up, she sees a man with a ninja costume. Without the others knowing, she used her tracker skills to go to where the ninja is. When the ninja almost threw a boulder, Alice held her sword near the ninja's throat. The ninja was shock that Alice could sneak up right behind him without him knowing.

"Why are you throwing rocks at my friends." Alice asked.

The ninja didn't say anything. Soon, Naotsugu and Shiroe notice the ninja and Alice at the top of the building.

"Huh Alice, Akatsuki?" Shiroe said.

"You know who the ninja is?" Naotsugu said.

"I was in a party with him before, he never talks though." Shiroe replied.

Later on, Shiroe and Naotsugu is seen inside the building heading for Akatsuki and Alice. They soon see Alice and Akatsuki sitting down just waiting for the two guys to come up.

"Hey Akatsuki you're here too, does that mean your in the same situation as us?" Shiroe said.

When Shiroe said that, Akatsuki said something.

"Hey Shiroe, you have the potion that changes a person appearance right, let me have it."They guy ninja said.

The group had a crow moment until Alice spoke.

"Hey, did his voice sound like a girl or is it just me?" She said.

"…Nah it sounded like a girl." Naotsugu said.

Shiroe then gave the potion to Akatsuki who hid to drink the potion.

"Hey Naotsugu?" Alice said.

"Yeah what's wrong Alice?" He said.

"If Akatsuki's voice sounds like a girl, does that mean that he is actually a she?"She said.

"...Y-Yeah" He replied.

"But does that mean that sh-."

Before Alice could finish that sentence, Akatsuki lets out a blood-curling scream and a light appears where Akatsuki is.

A few moments later

"Hey Shiroe?" Akatsuki said.

"Yeah Akatsuki?" He replied.

"T-Thanks for that."Akatsuki said.

When she comes out, the group was shocked to see a small cute girl with long hair and what were Akatsuki's clothes on her, which then shows Akatsuki's status from male to female.

"A-Ah it's ok Akatsuki-san." Shiroe said.

Soon, Akatsuki is then dressed in clothes similar to a ninja.

"Shiroe, for what you done you are now my master." She said.

"E-Eh it's ok Akatsuki-san."

Alice was a little happy now that there is another girl in the group. Alice then goes up to Akatsuki to introduce herself.

"Hello Akatsuki, I'm Alice a Swashbuckler nice to meet you, and sorry for giving you a sword to the throat."Alice said.

"Nice to meet you Alice and it's ok." Akatsuki said also sending Alice a smile.

These two will be great friends for sure later on.

"But Akatsuki your really shor- AH!" Before naotsugu finish that sentence he got kneed by Akatsuki because of what he said.

* * *

Next day

Shiroe and the group arrive at town to the NPC market.

*grumble* "A-Ah s-sorry I must be hungry." Alice said.

"Haha it's ok alice everyone gets hungry once i-." *grumble*Naotsugu said.

"..."The group had a crow moment.

"I guess this means its time to get some food huh Shiroe."Alice said.

"Yep Alice come on let's go buy food everyone."Shiroe said.

"Lets go!" Everyone said.

They soon bought so much food from the market for later they laid all of their food out, it all looked so delicious.

"Yosh let's eat." Naotsugu said.

But as soon as they took that first bite.

"..."

"...sorry but I'm done now." Alice said kindly.

The food did not taste like anything so it brought her hunger down.

"What is this it doesn't taste like anything." Naotsugu said with tears running down.

"Even if all this food looks so good, it has no flavor at all huh Shiroe?"Alice said.

"Yeah that's true Alice." Shiroe said.

Due to the dissapointing lunch (Alice: you fail me food I shall never trust you again) the group repacked all of their food.

"Shiroe, Shiroe are you there?"Someone said calling Shiroe.

"Huh maryelle what's wrong?" Shiroe replied.

"I need you to come to the guild building to talk is it ok?" Maryelle said.

"Its ok then I will meet you there ok" He said.

"yep it's ok then see you soon bye Shiroe." She replied.

"Ok bye Maryelle." Shiroe said and soon ended the chat.

Alice comes up as soon as he finish the call.

"Hey Shiroe are we heading out?"Alice said.

"Yeah Alice I have to go talk to a guild leader about something so we have to go ok?"He said.

"Yeah it's ok, hey Naotsugu, Akatsuki we have to go right now ok." Alice said.

"Ok." Naotsugu.

"Got it." Akatsuki.

They soon finish packing and headed off to the guild building.

* * *

At the guild building

"Wow there are so many doors in this building huh Shiroe?" Naotsugu said.

"Yeah Naotsugu, each of these doors represent each guild with their very own zone and hall." Shiroe replied.

"So even guilds from far away also have halls here then Shiroe?" Alice said.

"Yep Alice any guild created will have a hall in any guild building."He said.

The group walked until they reached crescent moon alliance's door.

As soon as the group opens the door, out comes sparkles coming from the cuteness of the room.

"Wow this room is so cute I just have to look around." Alice said with sparkles in her eyes and then disappears from the group to look around.

While looking around, they hear a voice.

"Shiroe!"A voice called out.

Out comes Maryelle targeting Shiroe into a flying hug. While Alice was holding a white teddy bear, she notices that Akatsuki seems to have a jealous emotion from Maryelle's hug. But then, Maryelle targets Akatsuki into a hug.

"Ah so cute, hey Shiroe is she your girlfriend." Maryelle said.

"N-No she isn't Maryelle!"Shiroe said a bit red.

Soon, she targets Naotsugu for a hug, which annoyed him due to her behavior. When she sets eyes on Alice...well you know what happens.

"Oh my gosh so cute this girl is hey your name?" Maryelle said.

"E-Eh m-my name, it's Alice nice to meet you." Alice said shyly.

"Ah so cute really you can keep the bear, hey Shiroe is she your girlfriend then?"Maryelle said.

From saying that, both people turn red as Alice tried to hide her face behind her bear and runs to Akatsuki for help.

"N-No not her either I don't have a girlfriend Maryelle!" Shiroe said.

When they finished talking, someone else comes in.

"Hey Shiroe now that your here we ca-!" That sentence soon ended from Henrietta noticing Akatsuki and Alice.

"OMG SO CUTE!" Henrietta said and she then hugged both Akatsuki and Alice due to cuteness.

No one noticed that the guild members were right outside sees door seeing their masters act that way but what wasn't noticed is that two of the guild members turn red due to seeing Alice.

"Then Shiroe, to business, right now 19 members of Crescent Moon Alliance are online right now and 18 of them is in Akiba." Maryelle said serious. "Just like Akiba, the other cities Shibuya, Minami, Susukino, and Nakasu are in same can't transport to other cities due to inter-city transport being offline."

"Hey won't it be easy playing this game because we are familiar with this." Naotsugu said.

"True, but due to the new expansion there might be new monsters as well as quests and items." Shiroe said.

"Hey Shiroe, do you want to join Crescent moon alliance?" Maryelle said.

"Sorry but I will have to decline your offer Maryelle." Shiroe and his group soon left the guild building leaving Maryelle and Hennrietta watching them.

"Hey everyone?" Alice said.

"Hey, is something wrong Alice?" Shiroe said worried.

"Since we are in Elder Tale, what happens if we die?"She asked.

"Eh, well...Maybe we can get out, or we might die in real life." Shiroe said."For now, we should go try out the combat system ok everyone?"

"ok." Everyone else said.

**In the forest**

The group was walking around The Archive Tower Forests. It was really quiet and it made some of them wonder where are the monsters. But they remember that if there a low level monster, they would ignore them due to being too high level. But, in the Archive tower forests, the monsters will aggro on sight of players. Later, Naotsugu notice something while walking.

"Hm, hey guys, our mini-maps don't work." Naotsugu said.

"He's right, I guess for here we'll have to walk blind." Alice said.

All of the sudden, level 28 Brier Weasels appeared in front of the group.

"Hey look they're level 28, I think we can beat them." Naotsugu said.

Everyone then started to fight them using their skills from their command menu. But, none of their skills are giving damage to the weasels. Until, Alice swung one of her swords to summon her sharp edge skill which actually destroyed a weasel.

"Wow Alice, how did you do that!" Naotsugu said.

"I don't know, i just swung my sword and sharp edge activated." Alice replied.

'Just swung her sword?' Shiroe suddenly had a idea.

"Everyone, don't rely on your skills, just move your body." Shiroe said.

Everyone tried that idea and were able to defeat some weasels. But, the weasels started to get more aggressive, but that didn't affect the 4 players as they kept using their skills.

Soon, the group was able to defeat all of the weasels. It was tiring, but they were able to survive their first combat battle.

**At another place**

"Maryelle please help me." A voice said.

Suddenly, players from another guild started to go after the voice's owner.

"Hey there she is, come back!" One of the players said.

When she heard their voices, she soon ran off not wanting to be caught. But, What she didn't notice was that someone was looking at her run from the shadows who would be her savior from the players.

* * *

B-Rabbit28: This is where we'll leave off for now, yeah I know its not exactly like it but its close to the actual thing. Also you can tell but I'm not good at fight scenes, maybe next chapter I'll do it but until then, review please. ^^

January 1: I updated the chapter because it made no sense to some people so I hope this helps. ^^


	2. The battle of Loka

B-Rabbit28: Hey everyone, just started the story yesterday and already so many views and already a follow, thank you so much. ^^  
Alice: Right, Thanks for following and viewing, now onto my adventure.

B-Rabbit28: Also, does everyone want Alice to be paired up with someone or nah please comment so i how to make the chapters later on ok.

B-Rabbit28: Remember I don't own anything from Log Horizon except for my oc Alice.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**Actions** **and skils**

* * *

Chapter 2: The battle of Loka

_A man died while fighting monsters. And just like the game, the man revived at the cathedral. Elder Tale, a mmorpg game, without warning and estimated thirty thousand Japanese alone and several hundreds of thousands world wide were trapped in a world just like the game. And in this world, Death is not the end._

Shiroe and Naotsugu are seen fighting a plant monster trapped by Shiroe. **Slice **Naoutsugu used his sword and sliced the monster right down the middle. After receiving the reward, they notice that there were no more monters around as well as the sun going away.

"And we're done." Naotsugu said.

"Let's end it for today." Shiroe said.

"Understand."Naotsugu said.

"Yep ok."Alice and Akatsuki said.

'Our bodies seem to know the basic combat moves. Even if we don't use commands, as long as we intend to fight and can see the enemy in front of us, we can use skills and magic in a manner similar to voice input. But' there's a difference between 'using' and 'mastering'. We'll need some practice. Though I don't know if practicing the way martial artists do in our world be enough...' Shiroe Thought.

"Shiroe-sama?"Akatsuki said.

"Akatsuki don't call me that, just call me Shiroe." Shiroe said.

"Then, i hope you will treat me with the same familiary." Akatsuki said.

The two people stared at each other for a few seconds until Naotsugu intruded on the moment.

"You two are enjoying the height of youth." Naotsugu said.

"It's kind of like a new couple right?" Alice said grinning big.

"D-Don't talk like that Naotsugu, Alice!" Shiroe said a bit red.

"Shiroe-sama I'll go ahead, to reconnoiter on our way home."Akatsuki said.

"Why Akatsuki?" Shiroe said.

"Practice, also this forest is a perfect place to practice **sneak** and **silent move**."Akatsuki said.

"Ah, then Akatsuki can I also come with you to practice sneak and silent move as well?"Alice said.

"Ok Alice, then we'll meet you later ok Shiroe-sama?"Akatsuki ended.

"Ok Akatsuki, Alice, we'll meet at the south gate and I'll light magic light so you'll know where we're at ok?" Shiroe said.

"Ok."Akatsuki.

"Got it." Alice.

Akatsuki and Alice soon disappeared into the woods by using their skills to disappear from people's sight.

"If those two have sneak and silent move, does that mean their sub classes are tracker?" Naotsugu said.

"Yeah Naotsugu, I couldn't even hear the leaves rustle while they moved so they must be good at their sub class." Shiroe said.

'In Elder Tale, the player can choose one of twelve classes and one of many sub classes'

Shiroe then summon the magic light spell and they started walking. While they were walking, Alice and Akatsuki were seen in the trees looking over the woods for danger.

"Hey Shiroe?" Naotsugu said.

"What Naotsugu?" Shiroe said.

"How many days have we been here for?" Naotsugu said.

But, Shiroe didn't answer back due to thinking about what Maryelle talked about back then.

**Flashback**

Shiroe and the group are seen opposite of Maryelle and Henrietta. While everyone sat on the couch, Henrietta is seen holding onto Akatsuki playing with her hair while Maryelle had a hold of Alice.

"Security in the town are getting really bad." Maryelle said.

"The rush to buy guild halls has calmed, and i suppose the balance of power in the city has been more or less established." Henrietta said while brush Akatsuki hair.

"Recently there have been a lot of PKs going on."Maryelle said.

"PKs? What are PKs?" Alice wondered.

"PKs are player killings or player killers, instead of attacking monsters, they attack people to steal their money and items."Shiroe said.

"That's horrible." Alice replied.

"Yeah, but if you PK in the town, the royal town arrives and if you resist, it's an automatic kill." Shiroe said.

"Ah I see." Alice said.

**Flashback End**

While walking, the group didn't notice a women with rings following them. It seemed that the women was trying to see who was in the group and was spying on the group as well.

"Hey shrimp, Alice" Naotsugu greeted.

Shiroe and Naotsugu arrived at the west gate where they see Akatsuki and Alice waiting for them.

"I'm not a shrimp!" Akatsuki replied.

"Hello Naotsugu, Shiroe, how was your walk?" Alice said.

"It's ok Alice, Hey did you guys see any gobs on the way here?" Shiroe said.

"Akatsuki like the gob with a skull on his head, she said it was weird and cute. But for me, I liked the normal ones since they aren't that creepy."Alice replied.

They soon arrive at the Loka hospital location when Alice and Akatsuki notice something.

"Hey Akatsuki?"Alice said.

"Yeah Alice?"Akatsuki replied.

"I hear something, should we go check it out?" Alice asked.

"...Yeah let's go." Akatsuki said.

"Ok."

Akatsuki and Alice soon separate from the group using their tracker skills. Shiroe noticed that they left so there must be something up. All of the sudden, Chains shot up at Naotsugu and binded him to the ground. But soon, Shiroe summoned a spell that broke the chains letting NAotsugu free.

"Thanks Shiroe, then what do we do strategist?" Naotsugu said.

"Straight line formation Naotsugu, there are PKs over there at least 4 seen, I'll try to see where they are at **Mind Bolt**." Shiroe said.

Shiroe summons a lightning spell which reveals the 4 PK players positions as well as what class they are.

"They have guts, turning to PKing." Naotsugu said. "They miss their mommies so they became animals."

'One looks like a warrior, two are thieves, and one that looks like a healer.' Shiroe though.

Soon, the PK players launch themselves and attack Shiroe and Naotsugu. While attacking them, there were two more people around the area for a signal. But, Alice and Akatsuki caught them and started to attack them. We soon go back to Shiroe and Naotsugu seeing them opposite side of the PKers.

"I'll take the fighter, you go after the mage." The leader said.

The thief tried to attack Shiroe but Shiroe binded her with the spell **astral bind**.

'Astral bind, a basic root spell that keeps the enemy at a distance but doesn't last long.'

When the leader decided to switch places and aimed for Shiroe instead, Naotsugu summoned his skill **Anchor howl**.

'Anchor howl, anyone affected by this skill can not ignore the user and must fight them. If they dare resist, they will be hit with a powerful counter attack.'

From Naotsugu's skill, the group of PK players had no choice but to aim for Naotsugu instead of Shiroe. But, Naotsugu health kept depleting form all the hits the Pkers are dealing. A few more hits from the Pkers and Naotsugu is dead. Shiroe then summon the spell **electric fuzz** to the 3 attackers. But, the enchanter class has a weak attack so it didn't do a lot. But, he soon summon **thorn bind hostage**.

'Thorn bind hostage wraps the caster's enemies in shining thorns and when an ally breaks one of the thorns, the thorns explode dealing 1,000 damage to the enemy.'

The PK leader aked his healer to heal his ally, but it was too late when his ally disappeared and was sent to the cathedral. He then notice that his healer was put to sleep by Shiroe with the spell **Astral hypnos**.

'Astral hypnos a spell that puts the enemy to sleep.'

The thief tried to take out Shiroe, but she forgot that Anchor howl didn't end so she got the counter attack and was weaken. The leader was all alone so he tried to call his supporting members sorcerer and summoner. But, he was shock to see that Akatsuki and Alice were carrying the two people but were unconscious. The PK leader soon said that he gave up, but he lied and when he was going to attack Shiroe, Akatsuki sliced at the leader with a guilty face.

* * *

The group is then seen looking over other travelers from a distance. While doing that, they were thinking about how the game changed since they played.

"Security is really getting bad."Akatsuki said.

"It's not like PKing is good for much profit."Shiroe said.

"I understand people being freaked out. But there are other things they could do with their time."Naotsugu said.

"Like what?" Akatsuki said.

"Yeah like what Naotsugu?" Alice added.

"Boob-"Naotsugu said.

**Smash **As soon as he said that, Akatsuki as well as Alice knee him to the wall.

"Shiroe-sama, may I knee this pervert in the face?" Akatsuki said while Alice was red to the face.

"Ask before you do it! And while your at it, let me finish my sentence!" Naotsugu said holding his nose.

"You were going to say something else perverted..."Akatsuki said.

"Well yeah."Naotsugu replied.

While everyone was talking, Shiroe suddenly got a call from Maryelle and so he and the group got up and left to the guild building.

**At the Guild building**

"Huh, your going to Susukino?" Naotsugu said.

"On the day of the apocalypse, one of our members was going to Susukino." Henrietta said.

"A girl name Serara..." Maryelle said.

When Maryelle said that name, Alice's head shot up having a shocked face on her.

'Huh Serara...can't be.' Alice thought.

"So your going to find her?" Shiroe said.

"But, isn't it that the transport gates aren't working?" Alice said.

"Fairy rings could work also but..."Naotsugu said.

"Without know the timetable it will be dangerous to travel like that."Maryelle said.

"The only way to travel is by walking or horse." Shiroe said."But...why send out a party now Maryelle?"

"A-Ah well..."Maryelle said.

"W-We've been planning to send a rescue team for a while..." Henrietta said.

"Maryelle..."Shiroe said.

Shiroe sent out a evil black aura at the guild master.

"A-Ah don't look me at that. You look really mean...if you do that, girls won't like you Shiroe!" Maryelle said.

By saying that, Maryelle earns a bigger dark aura and stare by Shiroe.

'W-Well i know that i shouldn't mess with Shiroe...ever!' Alice thought.

"Things in Susukino are worst then they are here. Some nasty players attacked Serara. She was lucky to be saved by a nice player. Now, they're protecting her. And so, we were going to take our highest-level players to Susukino. And I wanted to ask if you'd take care of the rest of the guild while we're gone." Maryelle said.

"...no, we will go, the best option is for us to go ." Shiroe said.

**At Ueno thieves' Realm**

"Shiroe, Naotsugu, Akatsuki, Alice...please save Serara."Maryelle said.

The group then left the guild and summon their horses.

'Just like the game, we were able to use items to summon bodies were able to adjust to riding the horses.'

"Ah, its a good thing that our moves are adjustable but its a pain in the butt." Naotsugu said.

Everyone stop for a rest, Alice and Akatsuki notice that Shiroe was looking at something so they went over to him.

"Hey Shiroe that's a really good map right Akatsuki?" Alice said.

"Right that is a good map Shiroe-sama." Akatsuki added.

"My sub-class is scribe, I made a copy of the maps at the archive."

"Ah, so where are we?" Naotsugu said."..." "What really!"

"Well for now, we could eat and then off we go again." Alice said.

Everyone sat and ate...(Alice: the food was sucky still.) and when they were done, Naotsugu and Shiroe suddenly blew whistles.

"H-Hey Akatsuki look, griffons."Alice said.

Alice and Akatsuki were shocked that the whistle attracted griffons especially that they were gonna ride them.

"W-Wait we're gonna ride them!"Akatsuki said.

"Akatsuki's right, won't it be dangerous!" Alice added.

"It's safe Akatsuki, here you'll ride with me." Shiroe said.

"Then Alice you'll ride with me, is that ok?" Naotsugu said.

"A-Ah it's ok Naotsugu, but those flutes...?"Alice asked.

"Those flutes were only given to players who won the hades breath fire on the field of death." Akatsuki said.

"Yeah..but that was a long time ago."Shiroe said.

"It's great to surprise people suddenly as well as getting to far away places." Naotsugu said.

Alice and Akatsuki tried to get on the griffons even though they were frighten by them, but with their friends, they were able to get on and headed of to Susukino to save Serara.

* * *

B-Rabbit28: YES done with the second chapter, i will be doing fast updates since i am on break but soon it will get slower so don't expect much. Review and favorite ^^


	3. The depths of palm

B-Rabbit28: This is the third episode already, if this keeps up, i may be able to catch up to the series, but for now i think its ok

Alice: Yeah, but am i being paired up with someone in this story?

B-Rabbit28: I don't know, if you guys want Alice to be with someone, vote on the poll on my profile so I can make the story be like that.

Alice: Then on to the story.

B-Rabbit28: Remember I don't own anything except Alice and also, try to vote please. ^^

Chapter 3: The depths of palm

While dragons were flying around the mountains, Shiroe and his group were walking to an entrance.

"Wow, it's big." Naotsugu said.

"When _Elder Tale _was still a game, we came here a lot, but..." Shiroe said.

"Yep, it looks quite different in person Shiroe-sama." Akatsuki said.

"I never thought something in a game can be so huge in real life well beside monsters." Alice said.

"This is the depths of palm..." Shiroe said.

**Flashback**

'It's been three days since we left Akihabara to save a girl named Serara, who'd been stranded in Susukino. Griffons come with usage restrictions. You can only ride them 4 times a day. Even so, we've managed to travel a distance that would take two weeks by horse. The tearstone mountains...'

"Shiroe-sama look."Akatsuki said.

Shiroe looked up to see monsters around the mountains.

"Wyverns." Shiroe pointed out.

"Just like we thought, Shiroe."Naotsugu said.

"Yeah, monsters spawn in the same areas as they did when it was a game we'll go underground as planned."Shiroe replied.

After that, Shiroe and Naotsugu started to land their griffons.

"The only way to reach Ezzo, where Susukino is located, is to go over these mountains, then cross the channel."Shiroe said.

"Walking will take time, and it's dangerous." Naotsugu said.

As soon as Naotsugu said that, his head got bitten by the griffon.

"H-Hey, stop!" Naotsugu said.

"Hey let his head go griffon." Alice said trying to pry the griffon off of Naotsugu.

"So we'll have to go underground." Shiroe said.

After he said that, Alice was able to pry the griffon off.

"Ah thanks Alice, your so cute and sweet unli-AH!" Before he finish that, Akatsuki kneed him.

**Flashback end**

'The depths of palm. A complex maze of ancient tunnels and mine shafts. Once we're through, we'll be on the north side of the mountains.' Shiroe thought.

The group then enters the maze and starts finding the way out.

"This is way more impressive than it looked on a monitor ." Naotsugu said.

But, as he took a step, the floor underneath started to crumble a little.

"And it's so ancient, it's falling apart."Naotsugu said.

"It wasn't this way in the game..."Shiroe added.

All of the sudden, Shiroe, Akatsuki and Alice sense movement. They look around to see Rat-men monsters around.

'The rat-men...One of this world's many demihuman types.'

"They're low level monsters, but they can spread plague."Shiroe said.

"They aren't attacking?"Alice added.

"They instinctively know the differential between our levels, so we should be fine. But, when cornered, they're dangerous. If we chase them anywhere narrow, or somewhere without an escape...-" Shiroe said.

Before Shiroe finish his sentence, Akatsuki and Alice stop the group and looked up to see more rat-men above them.

"If we do..." Alice said.

"They'll probably attack." Akatsuki add.

"Should we break through?" Naotsugu said.

"I'd like to avoid wasting time fighting, and i would like to avoid the plague debuff."Shiroe said

"Me too, the more time we waste here, the more time it will take to find Serara." Alice said.

"Let's take another route."Shiroe announced.

"Yeah."

So Shiroe and everyone else left the rat-men to a different route.

"This area seems safe."Shiroe said.

"Yeah."Naotsugu replied.

Akatsuki and Alice soon came over to Shiroe and Naotsugu.

"Shiroe-sama, me and Alice just scouted the floor above."Akatsuki announced.

"Thanks, can you guys tell me what you saw there. I want to cross reference with my map." Shiroe said.

Suddenly, Akatsuki puffed her cheeks and Shiroe.

"Your being too formal."Akatsuki said.

"S-Sorry, hey Naotsugu why don't you go ahead and...eat..."Shiroe said.

Naotsugu did eat, but he was too sad about the food.

"Ah, this nsaty food is the one thing i just can't get used to! Even if you cook it." Naotsugu said.

Naotsugu tried to cook a sausage, but it ended up turning into a purple green glob on a fork.

"It still ends up like this in a heartbeat." Naotsugu said.

'Indeed, In this world, none of the food has any taste. Just as in the game, you can make food from the command menu, provided you have the items' Flashback showing the group eating curry...but soon in a corner due to the no taste. '...But the food all tastes the same. Even if you have the chef subclass, it's apparently no better.'

Naotsugu then tried to put salt on his food for taste while Akatsuki and Alice shared a tangerine.

'But, sugar, salt, fruits, vegetables, and other items classed as "ingredients" taste like they should be. Or so we found, but...'

"Today's lunch was salty mush. Today's breakfast was sugary mush. Today's dinner is tasteless mush with an orange." Naotsugu said while making his food.

"It makes me long for fast food and convenience store bentos." Shiroe said.

"Hey everyone?"Alice asked.

"What Alice?"Shiroe replied.

"I just remember that we've been hanging out with each other for a while, yet we aren't friends."

"Ah, she's right, hey Alice want to be friends?" Naotsugu said.

"Of course."Alice replied.

So, everyone added Alice and Alice add them. Shiroe then got a call from Maryelle.

"A call Shiroe-sama?" Akatsuki asked.

"It's maryelle." Shiroe announced.

"Hi Shiroe! Where are you?" Maryelle asked."E-Eh, The depths of palm? You've really gone that far in three days?"

"How?And is my Akatsuki and Alice safe?"Henrietta asked.

Just by hearing that Akatsuki and Alice felt a shiver that Shiroe notice.

"You told me your plan, but you're still scaring me a little."Maryelle said.

"Uh, that aside...how's it looking?" Shiroe asked.

"Ah right, we're in touch with Serara via telepathy."

'Telepathy can only be used with people on your friends list. And you can't add them unless they're right in front of you.'

"Serara said that she's hiding with that nice guy I mentioned, and that she's okay for now."Maryelle announced.

"I see, that's good to hear. I guess some good people are left in Susukino."Shiroe said.

"Yeah." Maryelle said.

"Someone's helping her, huh? I wonder what they're like." Shiroe thought out loud.

**In Susukino**

"E-E, my maid level is 44?" Serara said. "Yesterday, it was at level 42.."

Serara was then seen cleaning the house where she's at.

"Why did i pick such a minor, useless subclass?" Serara was soon dusting and wiping the house clean. "I should have chosen crafting even if it wasn't going to rise for a long time. Serara was then seen wiping the windows.

"Like weaver or artisan or even a tracker like my best friend that reminds me, I haven't talk to her in a while maybe she's here in the game hmm when this is over I'm gonna talk with her." (I bet you guys know who she is huh).

"i'm so bored, I just keep leveling up. But maybe i'm not a maid...I'm a house wife?!AH! No way, no way! Maybe I'm a maiden waiting for my kitty-husband to come home! She was sparkling happily until someone called out to her.

"Serara..." Someone called out.

Serara was shock to see who it was.

"I'm home." The person announced.

"Ah welcome Nyanta." Serara said.

"Thanks Serara." Nyanta said.

"How was town?" Serara asked

"Same as always. It wasn't good. It wasn't bad." Nyanta replied.

Suddenly crates breaking was heard and it was shown to be thieves. "What's with the cheerful clerk routine" "You think you People of the land can take our money?!" "If you oppose brigandia, you know what'll happen?" "Oh that was cool." "Sounded like a signature saying." It then switch to inside a bar. "Hey look at this." "That's an exclusive from last year's event!" Finders Keepers!" "Anyway, are these really all your ingredients? This place suck..."

"Now, now...Don't think so hard about it. If you let it bother you , you'll get depressed. And I don't think your best friend would want you being depressed." Nyanta said.

"Ah, right."Serara replied.

"This house is so clean. I'm sure that you'll be a great wife someday."Nyanta complimented.

"T-That isn't true...really" Serara replied a little red.

"How are those people who are coming for you doing?"Nyanta asked.

"Ah right, Maryelle, our guild master, contacted me. She said they'll probably arrive tomorrow before noon."Serara reply.

"So soon, That's pretty impressive. I wonder what these people who are coming for you are like..." Nyanta wondered out loud.

**Back with Shiroe and the others**

"Shiroe,thanks...be careful." Maryelle said.

"Yes, talk to you later." Shiroe said.

"You didn't tell her we're using griffons?"Naotsugu asked.

"Guess not." Shiroe replied.

"Right..." Naotsugu said.

While walking Alice kept thinking about Serara.

'Is she my best friend Serara or is she some one else?' Alice didn't notice but she stop walking and made a weird face.

"Um Alice?"Naotsugu said.

"H-Huh ah sorry what Naotsugu?"Alice replied.

"Something on your mind?"Naotsugu asked.

"Ah yeah, it's just that I know a girl name Serara that was my best friend in Elder Tale, I'm just thinking if she's the same one." Alice said.

"Hm, well we'll find out when we'll get there ok." Nautsugu said.

"Ah right, then lets go." Alice said.

"Right."

**Back with Maryelle and Henrietta.**

"By the way, how do you suppose Shiroe and the others plan to cross the channel?" Maryelle wondered.

"He probably has some special plan. You can tell he was the Tea party's strategist, But why would someone like that refuse to join a guild?" Henrietta said.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Maryelle replied.

"Um, excuse me?" Someone called out.

"Hm, what Liliana?"Maryelle said.

"Everyone is here."Liliana said.

"And? Did everyone come?"

"60% has come, 10% no reply, and 30% decline."

"Um our guild master will be here soon...wait a little bit longer." Hein said trying to calm down the people there.

"Woodstock W, from Grandeur. Ichimonjinosuke Akaneya, from Radio market. It seems that they and several masters of the smaller guilds have gathered in the Crescent moon Alliance's hall." Someone said.

"Really?"the person replied.

"Yes, and as for Shiroe,formerly of the debauchery Tea party, he seems to be on his way to Susukino."

"Susukino?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

**Back with Shiroe and the others**

"OH, that was scary, Hey this bridge was in the game right?"Naotsugu asked.

"Yeah."Alice said.

"Was it always on the verge of collapsing?"Naotsugu asked.

Alice, Naotsugu, and Akatsuki were walking on the bridge until...

"Naotsugu! Akatsuki! Alice! Stop!" Shiroe said.

All of the sudden, the bridge under our feet started to crack.

"Crap, seriously!" Naotsugu yelled.

"We'll have to find another route. Let's head back. We'll go back one at a time-"Shiroe said.

He couldn't finish his sentence due to the bridge breaking down on him.

"Ah Shiroe!"Alice yelled

Alice tried to save him, but got dragged down with him.

"Shiroe-sama Alice!" Akatsuki scream at them hoping they are alright.

'No..I can't die now...If I die, I'll end up back in Akihabara.' Shiroe thought.

"Shiroe-sama!" Akatsuki.

"Shiroe!" Naotsugu.

"Hey Shiroe!"Alice.

'I've never been the out-going type, Even if i was with friends, part of me was always alone. That's when i started getting into Elder Tale. And so... "Shiroe,right? I've heard so much about you, They say your an amazing enchanter." And the next thing i knew it, I was recognized as an experienced, knowledgeable veteran. but... "Hey, how do i get the typhon ring?" "Do that new quest in Mogami with me?" Pain in the ass. "The best part of adventuring is experiencing new things." "Really?" "Yep its fun and interesting neh Shiroe." Shiroe soon got up.

"Ah your up Shiroe?"Naotsugu

"Your up Shiroe-sama."Akatsuki

"That's good Shiroe your awake."Alice.

Akatuski was close to Shiroe's face while Alice and Naotsugu were cleaning their equipment.

"Where am I?"Shiroe asked.

"Thank the shrimp. After you and Alice fell, she jumped in and saved you both."Naotsugu said.

"Naotsugu also jumped in, and pulled everyone up. And, don't call a shrimp!" Akatsuki said.

"I see. Thanks Naotsugu...Akatsuki, and Alice."Shiroe said.

"Eh, why me?" Alice said.

"I remember you tried to catch me when i fell, thanks for trying." Shiroe said.

"Ah it's ok, also thanks again Akatsuki, Naotsugu."Alice said.

After that everyone got ready and started to walk again.

"Where are we?"Naotsugu wondered.

"We ended up taking the long way, but we're nearly out."Shiroe replied.

"Your really good at cartography, Shiroe-sama."Akatsuki said.

"She's right Shiroe I never seen anyone good at it before."Alice replied.

"My subclass is scribe, and back in the other world, I did CAD work."Shiroe said.

"Come to think about it, that's true."Naotsugu said.

"CAD?"Akatsuki.

"What's CAD?"Alice.

"Designs that you make on the computer. I do it at my university. I'm an engineering student." Shiroe explained.

"So your a college student."Akatsuki said.

"A graduate student. I'm about to graduate...Or i was"Shiroe said.

"Oh. Then your basically the same age as i am."Akatsuki replied.

By saying that, There cam a crow moment.

"...EH! Seriously!"Shiroe and Naotsugu said.

"Your kidding! I mean your totally a little kid-!" Naotsugu said.

Akatsuki then kneed him into a pillar.

"Shiroe-sama may i kick this stupid Naotsugu?" Akatsuki said.

"She's in college."Shiroe said.

"I've told you, ask before you do that!"Naotsugu said.

"It's your fault for being rude and perverted." Akatsuki replied.

"Sorry Naotsugu but that's true." Alice added.

"EH! Alice I thought you be on my side."Naotsugu exclaimed.

"But she's right, sometimes your perverted."Alice explained.

"Perverted, you mean like b-!" Naotsugu said.

Alice and Akatsuki then kneed him into the ground.

"Shiroe-sama, may i knee this perv-."Akatsuki said.

"Again? At least let me get another letter in!" Naotsugu said.

"Akatsuki stop, Naotsugu gonna cry."Shiroe said.

"Shiroe-sama, did you also think I was a child?" Akatsuki said with anger.

"N-NO, I wouldn't say "child"..." Shiroe said.

Akatsuki was giving out a really bad aura that says "Don't say it".

"Ah I remember, Alice are you in college?"Shiroe asked.

"Eh, no I'm the youngest of the group, I am in my first year of highschool."Alice replied.

"Eh really I thought you be in 2nd year of middle school?" Naotsugu said.

"E-Eh do I really look that young?"Alice asked.

"Ah, your cute and a little small plus you don't have that big b-!" Naotsugu said.

Alice kneed him knowing what he was going to say.

"Anyway, are you nervous about graduating in a few years?" Shiroe said.

"Ah, a little, hey when i graduate you guys should come visit ok." Alice asked.

"Ok"Shiroe

"Of course"Naotsugu

"Got it."Akatsuki

"Then let's go." On the way, Shiroe thought about the two kids he saw back then.

But all of the sudden, a monster block the path of the group.

"H-Hey what's that?"Naotsugu said.

"A subspecies of Rat-men?"Akatsuki wondered.

"But Rat-men subspecies aren't that big."Alice explained.

"Then it must be one of the new novasphere monster."Shiroe said.

"It's huge, but its level 68. Looks like its mostly status debuff."

"Is it the reason why the dungeons falling apart?" Akatsuki said.

"Probably, its a little risky, but we have no choice. Let's eliminate them." Shiroe said.

"Okay!"

So everyone spread out trying to destroy. Naotsugu summon anchor howl to attract the Rat-mosu's attention. Akatsuki summon her stealth blade and Alice summon her Razor edge skill to attack the monster. Nautsugu then summon his cross slash to also attack the monster. The monster tried to grab Naotsugu, but he block it using his shield. Shiroe then summon thorn bind hostage to bind the monster in. After that, Alice, Naotsugu, and Akatsuki slash all of the thorns which deal damage to the monster.

"It's defense is pretty high. Three left...Get it, shrimp." Naotsugu yelled.

"Don't call me shrimp!" Akatsuki said.

Akatsuki then slashed the three thorns and destroyed the monster. The group was soon able to get out of the maze and were closer to Susukino to save Serara.

B-Rabbit28: This ends the depths of palm episode. I thought since Alice and Serara are almost the same, they should be best friends in the story. If its ok, if my stories aren't good, please review what i can do to improve. Until chapter 4, bye. ^^


	4. Escape

B-Rabbit28: thanks you guys for the the reviews, i have re edit my stories and I think they should be ok now, Thanks for reviewing and viewing. Remember, I don't own anything except for Alice.

* * *

Chapter 4: Escape

When Elder Tales was a game, One goal was to make the game world a one-half-scale model of Earth. The Half Gaia project. In this world, the land corresponding Japan is known as the Crescent Islands of Yamato. The northernmost area of Japan which is the Ezzo empire.

* * *

The group arrives at the road near Susukino where a wagon and it's parts were spread around.

"Brigandia's the guild thats bossing people around in Susukino, right?" Naotsugu asked.

"Even when this was a game, they had a bad reputation." Akatsuki said.

"No matter where you go, there will always be those kind of peoples." Alice added.

The group then looked at the burnt wagon that was left there from back then. Alice headed towards the wagon seeing the damage. The wagon was torn apart and most of the wagon was burnt.

"To them, this world must be Heaven." Naotsugu said.

While Shiroe was contacting Maryelle and Naotsugu was looking around, Alice and Akatsuki were talking to each other.

"Hey Akatsuki, do you think Serara is ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, remember she is still with her savior so she is protected." Akatsuki said.

"True." Alice replied.

Shiroe soon ended his call with Maryelle as he turns to the group.

"What did she said?" Alice asked.

"Maryelle will talk to Serara." Shiroe said.

"Oh that's good." Alice replied with a smile.

"But Shiroe-sama, why are we meeting them in the city? Is it unsafe outside?" Akatsuki asked.

"If we meet outside and are wiped out in a fight, we'd revive at the Akihabara Cathedral, but Serara would revive at the Susukino Cathedral." Shiroe explained.

"If we die, then we would fail the mission and came all the way for nothing." Alice added.

"Serara is on a Brigandia member's friend list, right?" Shiroe asked.

"What seriously!" Alice exclaimend.

"Yeah, Her current hiding place is within a private zone, so they can't find her. But the moment she leaves, they'll find her and send people." Shiroe explain.

"So she's gotta get out before they catch up." Naotsugu said.

"Akatsuki, I'd like you to hide yourself with sneak and silent move, please." Shiroe asked.

"No please Shiroe-sama." Akasuki said.

Soon Akatsuki activated her skills and disappeared.

"She is doesn't like formality huh?" Alice said.

'Sneak enables self-concealment, while silent move allows motion without any sound. They're tracker class skills.'

"Then, let's get this plan in gear." Naotsugu said.

the group then enters Susukino in search of Serara.

**In Susukino**

Someone tries to find Serara, but has no access.

"Where are you, Serara?" The person said.

He is seen sitting on top of many treasures and seems to look like a monk. His assistant soon arrives who seems to be a sorcerer.

"How long are you to obsess over that girl?" His assistant says.

"You've gotta keep a tight lead on your pets...Let them know who's boss." He said.

"Demikas." Someone called.

"What?" Demikas replied.

"Well..." The guy replied.

The person who called Demikas was in town and he notice Shiroe, Naotsugu, and Alice walk into town. Not just him, but other people in town notice also.

"Huh, two guys and a girl you don't know?" Demikas said.

"They seem to be outsiders." The guy replied.

A soon as he said that, Demikas had access to Serara's location.

**Back with Shiroe and the others.**

"Looks like they notice us." Shiroe said

"Yeah. Anyway, talk about a nasty atmosphere." Naotsugu said.

"I can't believe players can do so much to one place." Alice added.

Looking around, many players are drinking and just hanging around. While walking, Alice had an interest of an equipment in a equipment shop.

"Wait for a minute." Alice said to the group.

She went off without the group into the equipment shop. When she found the item that interested her, she took the equipment and headed to the Equipment merchant.

"Excuse me, but how much is the pirate hat?" She asked kindly.

"For someone like you it's free, I don't see anyone like you in this town, go ahead take it." The owner said.

"Thank you so much." Alice replied.

The hat was a pirate hat that improve the stats of a swashbucker. As soon as she got the hat, she put it on and headed back to the group.

"Hey Alice, wow nice hat." Naotsugu said.

"Thanks, this hat actually helps my stats so I found a good item." Alice replied. "Then let's continue finding Serara."

The group kept walking until they arrive at the meeting spot for Serara.

"This is the place. Akatsuki keep watch," Shiroe said.

"Understood." She replied

"Naotsugu, you wait at the entrance."

"Got it." Naotsugu replied.

"What about me, Shiroe?" Alice asked.

"You will come with me to see Serara." Shiroe responded.

"Ok." She said.

Shiroe and Alice soon went into the building in search of Serara.

'Serara, is it really you.' Alice thought.

When they got deeper into the building, they heard a voice.

"U-Um..." Someone called out.

Shiroe and Alice looked over to see the person they had to save. When Alice saw her, she was filled with happiness.

"Serara!" Alice exclaim happily.

Alice ran straight to Serara and gave her a big hug lifting the girl up.

"I knew it was you, you wouldn't believe how happy I am to see you." Alice said.

"Me too Alice, I am happy that you were one of my saviors. Serara replied.

They were so happy to see each other, they forgot about the people around us.

"Um excuse me." Shiroe interrupted.

"A-Ah sorry, I'm Serara of the Crescent moon Alliance guild, nice to meet you." Serara said.

Alice soon placed Serara back onto the ground.

"She is also my best friend on Elder Tale, right Serara." Alice said.

"Yeah." Serara replied with a smile.

Soon, Shiroe noticed Serara's savior behind them.

"Meow." The savior said showing themself.

"Is that you, chief?" Shiroe said shock.

"Eh!" Alice and Serara said shocked.

We looked back and forth between the two wondering how do they know each other.

"Oh, my...if it isn't little Shiroe. That explains how they got here so fast" Nyanta said.

Me and Serara looked at each other before Shiroe spoke up.

"Oh sorry, I'm Shiroe." He said.

"he's a very smart kid, and a very good one. If he's here, our plan is sure to work." Nyanta said.

"I see you still meow all the time, chief." Shiroe said.

"What are you talking about meow. This is the correct way for cat people to talk." Nyanta said.

Alice and Serara still felt awkward until Serara spoke out what they were both thinking.

"D-Do you guys know each other?" Serara asked.

"Yeah, you guys seem so calm with each other acting that way." Alice added.

"I suppose we do. Little Shiroe used to check me for fleas" Nyanta said.

"I did not do that." Shiroe replied.

"A-Ah." Alice said weirded out.

When Alice looked over at Serara, she notice that Serara was crying.

"S-Serara are you ok!" Alice exclaim worried.

"Y-Yep Alice, I'm just happy that I can go back to Akihabara. But, what about Nyanta?" Serara said.

While Shiroe and Nyanta went off, Alice confronted Serara.

"Hmm, does Serara have a crush?" Alice said.

"E-Eh what are you saying Alice!" Serara said.

"You." Alice pointed at Nyanta. "Have a crush on him right."

"EH! Is it that obvious!" Serara exclaim.

"It's ok Serara, your secret is safe with me." Alice said holding a finger to her mouth.

Serara smiled knowing that she can trust her best friend. The two girls soon catch up with Shiroe and Nyanta.

"I have Naotsugu with me, and Akatsuki, a level 90 assassin. She's good." Shiroe said.

"Hey what about me Shiroe." Alice said.

"O-Oh sorry, she's Alice, a level 90 swashbuckler like you, chief." Shiroe explain.

"Eh, really, then Alice what weapons do you use." Nyanta asked.

"Just like you , I use two swords here." Alice said while showing him, her swords.

"Hm, I see meow." Nyanta said. "Then little Naotsugu's here, too, and two more friends?"

"I think it would be best if you came with us, chief." Shiroe advised.

"That's fine. I have no reason to stay." Nyanta said. "Perhaps it is a sign from above, telling me to go to Akihabara."

From hearing that, Alice can tell that Serara was very happy about what Nyanta said. Suddenly, Shiroe got a call from Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki..." Shiroe answered. "...Yep...Which direction..."

"They're coming from the north. On their way, they're searching the town. But, they're close enough to be here in five minutes. Their leader seems to be a enormous martial artist. He's a monk, but..." Akatsuki informed.

"Huh, like a bear carved out of wood." Shiroe said.

"That would be Brigandia's guild master, Demikas." Nyanta explained.

Alice and Shiroe notice that Serara was looking nervous.

"Serara, it's ok, we won't let him get you." Alice said comforting Serara. Shiroe soon called Naotsugu about what happen.

"We're taking the rear exit." Shiroe explain.

While walking out, Brigandia's guild members notice Serara and informed their guild master what's going on. On the way out, some of the guild members kept looking at Shiroe's group.

"It's ok. They won't attack yet. Fighting isn't allowed inside the town. They'll wait until we're outside to attack." Shiroe explained.

"T-Then how will we escape?" Serara asked.

"It's ok Serara, we'll have you out of here." Alice replied.

"But as soon as we get out, they're gonna attack us." Shiroe said.

As soon as they got outside, the group saw that they were surrounded by the guild and their guild leader is right in front of them.

"Chief, if you went one-on-one with the enemy leader..."Shiroe asked.

"A foolish question." Nyanta answered. "Don't worry, I won't let them take you, Serara."

"I won't either, I just found my best friend, I don't want to lose her now." Alice added.

"Which of you is Brigandia's Demi-glance." Shiroe asked.

Serara was shocked that he would say that, but it also shocked the guild members also.

"Shiroe, that's not his name." Alice said.

She soon walked to the middle of the group and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"HEY! Is Mr. Demi-less here!" Alice announced.

Serara was scared that Alice would announce it so easily, so she went over to Alice and dragged her back.

"A-ALice! D-Don't do that." Serara said frighten.

"Now Shiroe, Alice, asking something so loudly is rude. I know which one he is." Nyanta said and he soon pointed to Demikas. "It's the excessively huge guy sitting over there. Hey Demikas!"

Soon after Nyanya said that, Demikas got out of his seat.

"It's been a long time, Serara." Demikas said. "You didn't think you could disobey me and get away with it, did you? If you come back right now, I'll forgive you. Of course, I'll send you to the Cathedral ten times first!"

Alice notice that Serara was scared, so she took out her swords and pushed Serara behind her.

"Recklessness is the way of the young. And tolerances is the beauty of adulthood. There is such thing as going too far. You've gone too far. Reigning in children who stray too far beyond the lines is also an adult's job." Nyanta soon provoked Demikas. "Come on, I'll fight you on one-on-one."

"Why should I fight you." Demikas asked.

"Are you afraid to face me alone?" Nyanta provoked.

"Um excuse me Mr...Delicious." Shiroe added. "It doesn't have to be you. I'd prefer the one in gray robes. How about you Alice."

"For me, anyone beside Mr. Delicus." Alice provoked.

The more they provoke the more scared Serara become. As soon as they demanded the fight, Demikas lands the first move near Nyanta. And from there, everyone took out their weapons and the fight begins.

'Demikas is a monk class. One of the three warrior classes alongside guardian and samurai. Many Elder Tale techniques have both what are known as cast times and cool down times. Cast time is how long it takes a spell to have effect, once it cast. Cool down time is how long it takes before you can reuse a spell. Monk class techniques have short cool down times, they chain techniques, giving opponents no recovery time.'

'The swashbuckler, it's one of the specialized weapon classes, and one of the few that can duel wield. What sets it apart are the bad statuses their weapons can inflict. Lowered attack, lowered dodge, lowered defense. They can negate an opponents strengths...or worsen their weaknesses.'

While Nyanta and Demikas were fighting, the other guild members got close to Serara. But, Alice was in front of Serara protecting her.

"It's Serara, I won't let them hurt you." Alice said.

When an member tried to hit Serara, Alice swung her sword and summon her sharp edge skill knocking them back. As everyone tried to keep the guild away, Shiroe asked Serara to use one of her skills to heal everyone. But, her skill couldn't heal that fast compared to the guild's healers. But Shiroe had a plan. While battling, Naotsugu was able to join to help protect Serara using is Anchor howl. But, it wasn't enough, the only way to win was by defeating Demikas. So, Alice and Naotsugu distracted the members with Naotsugu using his anchor howl to keep the attention away and Alice using her Razor edge to cancel the caster's spells. Shiroe then summon thorn bind hostage to bind Demikas, and while bind, Nyanta would slash the thorns. Serara thought it wouldn't be enough, but what she didn't know was that Alice and Naotsugu were distracting the members so Shiroe would have enough time to summon thorn bind hostage again in order to have enough damage to destroy him. In the end, Demikas got killed and sent to the cathedral along with the rest of the guild. The chapter soon ends with everyone riding a griffon back to Akihabara.


	5. Return to Akihabara

Chapter 5: Return to Akihabara

_Non-playable characters...People in the game who are not players. They say only predetermined lines, have no personalities, and exist merely to fulfill their game roles. In Elder Tale, players are called adventurers, and NPCs are called people of the land. But after the Apocalypse, something changed._

* * *

The group just came to a road near Susukino when Serara called Maryelle about what happen. While calling, Shiroe and Nyanta were looking over the call while Alice was next to Serara while she called just in case.

"Yes, I'm sorry I worried you...bye." Serara soon ended the phone call. "I really am safe, aren't I?"

"Of course Serara, that monk is too far to come and get us." Alice answered.

"We went over the Lyport channel." Shiroe said.

"They don't have griffons." Nyanta added. "We'll be fine now."

After he said that, Serara got red and had tears in her eyes.

"Now that I'm safe, I just feel kind of...Thanks everyone!" Serara exclaim.

Alice soon hugged her best friend in happiness while everyone else happily looked over. Soon, Akatsuki's stomach growl which made everyone look over at her.

"Ah, now that she feels safe, you feel hungry!" Naotsugu said.

"D-Don't blame it on someone else, stupid Naotsugu!" Akatsuki exclaim.

Soon after that, Everyone else started to get hungry too after that tough battle. So, they set up camp after that talk. Akatsuki was cutting up fire wood, while Shiroe and Naotsugu set up the tent. Alice, Nyanta and Serara were collecting firewood when they saw a monster.

"A wild deer? So there are animals that aren't monsters?" Serara asked.

"Its a deer, but a deer from Elder tale, I wonder if they taste good." Alice replied.

"I guess we'll find out Alice. This is my time to shine." Nyanta said.

Alice knew what he was going to do based on his taking out his swords. So she went over to Serara and covered her ears over the deers scream.

"what are you doing Alice?" Serara said looking up at Alice.

She didn't answer back and just turn her head away from the death of a deer.

**At night**

"All right, we have a place to sleep!" Naotsugu exclaim.

He, Shiroe, and Akatsuki were over at the camp site when Nyanta, Serara, and Alice were still out.

"If this was the game, we'd only need to log out and go to bed." Shiroe said.

"Since we're here, we might as well have fun doing it the hard way." Naotsugu added.

"But...our food." Shiroe said.

They sat at the table with their nasty plain food lying there.

"It's look so delicious, but it doesn't taste like anything." Naotsugu said while eating a plain nasty burger.

"Serara, Nyanta, and Alice are late." Akatsuki said with concern.

All of the sudden, Naotsugu stood up.

"Somethings smells!" He said as he smelled around.

"What are you doi-...What's this? The smell of cooked meat?" Shiroe ask.

The smell overcame the group and they soon followed the scent to see Serara, Nyanta, and Alice cooking meat.

"Ah, everyone hello!" Alice exclaim waving her hand.

"Looks like our hungry campers could smell the food cooking." Nyanta said.

"But, I don't know about about tasteless meat, even if it smells good." Naotsugu said.

But as soon as their teeth touched the meat, they were in delicious food heaven. They kept screaming about how delicious and tasty the food taste which kind of freaked Alice out. She actually tried it earlier, but she didn't act that way...Ok maybe a little.

"Your amazing chief. More!" Naotsugu exclaim.

While they begged for more food, Alice and Serara stood out to the side to avoid what's going on.

"Hey Serara." Alice asked.

"What Alice?"

"Does this remind you of something?"

"You mean like a mother bird and chicks."

"Yep Serara." Alice said. "To think that they are older than us."

All of the sudden, Shiroe had a though in his head.

"But how...?"Shiroe asked.

"Meow, prepare the ingredients, and pick the items you want from the menu. And it will make you a food item that looks like the real thing." Nyanta explained.

"Yep exactly like the game." Shiroe said.

"But it doesn't taste like anything." Naotsugu added.

"Keep away from using the game terms. Ingredient items like fruit and vegetables taste like the real thing, right? You prepare and cook the ingredients without the menu." Nyanta stated.

"We did that too, but..." Shiroe said.

As he and Naotsugu tried to make the food, it suddenly turned into purple plop as usual.

"Here, it turns into this plop." Naotsugu said.

"That happens because you aren't the right subclass or your too low level." Nyanta said.

"Then does that mean..." Shiroe said.

"Right, my sub class is Chef."

Everyone was happy about Nyanta able to help make food. Soon, Akatsuki suddenly stood up making everyone stop and stare at her.

"Master Nyanta, May I please properly introduce myself. My name is Akatsuki, my class is assassin, and my level is 90." Akatsuki explain.

"You were splendid back there." Nyanta said.

"Not at all." Akatsuki replied. "I'm impressed by the way you fought."

"You still remember who I am ,right Nyanta?" Alice asked.

"Of course buckler friend, and I remember seeing you before in the game." Nyanta said.

"Huh! Really when?" Alice asked a bit shocked.

"As I remember, you were around a beginner since you were seen having trouble." Nyanta explained. "You an I actually talked before when you were a beginner, remember?"

Alice soon thought for a second until she looked up wide eyed.

"Ah I remember! I had trouble playing since I wasn't used to the game. When I needed help on a quest, I asked a stranger for help. Was he you, Nyanta?" Alice added.

"Right, you changed so much since the last time I saw you. You turned into a beautiful determined lady." Nyanta said.

From hearing that, Alice turned red and turned around hiding her face. It was a nice, simple conversation, until Naotsugu had to interrupt it.

"What? This isn't how you acted with me..." Naotsugu said to Akatsuki.

"Of course not, Morontsugu." Akatsuki said.

"That's too short." Naotsugu said.

"Then Talltsugu." Akatsuki said.

"That isn't any better." Naotsugu added.

"It's ok Naotsugu, it's at least better then Morontsugu." Alice added.

"I see you have good companions Shiroe, and you too Serara." Nyanta announced.

"Ah right...I apologize for not properly introducing myself. I'm Serara, a member of the Crescent moon alliance. I'm still a novice druid at level 19. My subclass is maid. My best friend in Elder tale is Alice. A-And I'm sorry for the trouble I caused with my poor healing skills." Serara explained.

"It was more than enough." Naotsugu said.

"Right, and you'll get better soon Serara, just wait." Alice added.

"Thank you. And Shiroe thank you...Thank you very much." Serara said with a big bow.

Shiroe was shocked that he was able to help out Serara this much. He soon spoke up to answer what she just said.

"Um no...I didn't do anything special." Shiroe said shyly,

Everyone looked at Shiroe like he has grown three heads. Soon, Nyanta ended the stare by saying something.

"Shiroe has always been easily embarrassed." Nyanta explained.

Suddenly, Naotsugu got up from his seat and framed his fingers like a square with Serara in the middle.

"Let me guess Serara, you've always been told that you're the third cutest in the class, but you get more love letters than anyone." Naotsugu explained.

"Eh?" Alice and Serara said in a wondered tone.

Alice and Serara were weirded out that he said something like that. He soon pointed his finger frames at Alice and did the same thing.

"Alice, you're in the top five cutest in you class, and you always get gifts and confessions almost every month." He explained.

"H-Huh?" Alice and Serara said confused.

Their savior soon came when Akatsuki came over and kneed Naotsugu in the face into the sky.

"Akatsuki, thank you!" Alice said relieved now.

"Shiroe-sama, I kneed that rude man in the face." Akatsuki said heroically.

"Enough with the knees, and enough with the after-action reports!" Naotsugu exclaim while holding his nose.

"While at it, I also confiscated his meat." Akatsuki added while holding meat.

Seeing his meat getting stolen, Naotsugu was shocked. Soon, Naotsugu was able to eat his mean and have a round belly.

"I can't eat anymore." Naotsugu said lying on the ground.

"Of course, Pigtsugu." Akatsuki replied.

"So you two have known each other for a long time right Nyanta, Shiroe." Akatsuki asked.

"Naotsugu too. When this was a game, we were all in the same group. It was called the debauchery tea party." Nyanta said.

From hearing the party's name, it gave a shock to Akatsuki and Alice.

"That's right...I've heard about this legendary party that goes and completes difficult quest. That was Shiroe-sama and master Nyanta." Akatsuki asked.

"Me too." Naotsugu added.

"Then you were all in the same guild?" Alice asked.

"It wasn't a guild, more like a hangout. We were all from different guilds, and we were different from the others. We had nothing in common. We just happened to enjoy adventuring together." Nyanta explained happily.

'That explains is, how Shiroe-sama and his friends have griffons, a high level quest reward, ant eh way they work so well with each other. I've fought with Shiroe-sama several times. But, I couldn't even approach that...I must practice more.' Akatsuki thought to herself.

Everyone soon seemed to notice Akatsuki was in deep thinking, so Shiroe broke the trance by speaking.

"Akatsuki?" Shiroe asked.

"Did you eat too much?" Naotsugu added.

"No...But just now, you told a lie." Akatsuki said.

Everyone was curious on what it was, until she said the next few words.

"Naotsugu couldn't possibly have been a member of such a legendary party." Akatsuki said blankly.

"It's true!" Naotsugu exclaim.

"That said, we went to many different places. We also made many new friends. It's fun!" Nyanta explained.

Shiroe suddenly remembered something and smiled making Akatsuki look at him. Soon it was morning and the group is once again traveling by griffon. The group was flying over a mountain with a waterfall. The group traveled far and they were almost back at Akihabara. They soon stopped for camp once the sun was going away. While the group was eating, apparently Serara showed the group obviously that she liked Nyanta as well as Akatsuki, but only a little. The day soon got dark and the group rest in a cave. While Serara was sleeping, everyone else was discussing about things.

"When you see her like this, she really does seem so young. How old do you think she is?" Shiroe wondered.

"In this world, you can't tell just by looking at them. Just based on looks, you'd say Akatsuki was in elemen-." Naotsugu said.

Before he could finish, the girl assassin punched him in the face.

"Middle school, maybe? Which would make her the same age as the twins." Shiroe thought out loud.

"Twins?" Nyanta asked.

"I ran into them when this was a game. The girl was a shrine maiden, while the boy was a samurai." Shiroe explained.

Shiroe soon remembered a memory of when he was with the twins, it was their first day in Elder Tale and they were asking Shiroe for help. Soon, the flash back ended showing everyone but Serara outside.

"Have you always been that nice?" Naotsugu asked.

"I don't like it when people come to me because they want something...But they were beginners. They seemed to have a great time adventuring. So I showed them the ropes for a while, using the teacher system." Shiroe explained.

"Teacher system?" Akatsuki and Alice both asked.

"A system that lets high level players lower their levels to play with lower level players. Hardly anyone used it. It's risky. All your stats take a huge hit, even if its only temporary." Shiroe and Naotsugu explained.

"But why would you drop your level?" Akatsuki asked.

"Ah I get it, if you were high level, you would easily attack the monsters not giving the lower levels any help." Alice answered.

"Right Alice." Shiroe responded.

"But where are those twins now?" Naotsugu asked.

"On my friends list, The sister is Mindori and the brother is Tohya. I saw them after the apocalypse. I was working with them until the next thing I knew it, I was back in Akihabara. And, they were gone." Shiroe explained.

"I was also transported, into an abandoned building." Akatsuki added.

The group then thought about their days in Elder tale and soon went to rest for the next day. However, the next day something happened in the skies. Everyone was riding the griffons, until Akatsuki and Alice notice the black clouds around.

"Hey Shiroe, the rain clouds are getting closer." Naotsugu said.

"Shiroe, we should probably find some shelter soon." Nyanta added.

"Yeah, int this zone, there should be a village past those mountains." Shiroe explained.

When the group continued to move, a lightning strikes in the clouds. Everyone held tight to not fall off, but the lightning shocked the griffon Naotsugu and Alice rode on. Because of the shock, the Griffon shooked and Alice slipped off and fell.

"AH!" Alice yelled.

When she fell, Naotsugu grabbed Alice by the wrist.

"Alice, hold on!" Naotsugu said determined.

As soon as the griffon calmed down, he pulled Alice up.

"Alice, are you ok?" Naotsugu asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah thanks Naotsugu." Alice responded.

The two people soon catched up with their group and stopped their griffons in a nearby farm.

"Hey, where are we?" Naotsugu asked.

"The south end of the arb highlands." Shiroe explained.

While the group was walking, they saw many farm animals which attracted the sight of one person. And that person was not Serara, although she was dragged into it.

"WOW! Look at all these animals hey Serara let's look around." Alice said excitedly.

Serara wasn't even able to answer before she was dragged into a run with Alice as the leader. The two girls were looking at animals up front while the others were a few feet behind. While up front, the girls were able to hear what the people in the back were talking about. When they heard something interesting, they stop what they were doing and ran back to the group.

"Wait Nyanta, you were in a guild called the cat food guild." Alice asked.

"Yeah, that is what I said Alice." Nyanta answered.

"what is the cat food guild?" Serara asked.

"A guild consisting of mostly cat people. I loved sitting on that porch, but the house was getting old. Something like that..." Nyanta explained.

Serara soon had an imagination of Nyanta sittting like a cat on the porch and everyone else was doing cat stuff. Alice looked weirdly at her best friend knowing what she was thinking about.

"But it couldn't handle the bad weather, so half the house caved in. Then it basically disbanded..." Nyanta added.

By the time he finish talking, the rain grew harder soaking the group from head to toe. But, they were soon able to see a house for shelter and knocked. Shiroe and Naotsugu entered the house thinking to was empty until they heard a voice.

"Oh my...adventurers? That is a rare site" The voice said.

Shiroe and Naotsugu turned around to see the voice belonging to a old farmer man.

"Yo!" Naotsugu greeted.

"Welcome to the village of Arb. My name is Fedor. I am the villages ombudsman. Nice to meet you." Fedor explained.

While he was talking, Shiroe was thinking what Fedor was, a NPC, a person of the land?

Shiroe and Naotsugu explain to Fedor about their situation and Fedor had the answer.

"You may use this barn as you like." Fedor offered.

The group was then showed into a barn where they will sleep for the night. Akatsuki had take off her hair tie, while Alice had taken off her hat due to the hat's shape collecting rain and her coat so she won't get sick. As soon as she took off her hat, so much water was collected in the inside.

"Wow amazing the barn's structure is really good." Alice said out loud looking at the inside.

"OH! Straw!" Naotsugu explained while jumping into straw.

"Move, we have to share with everyone." Akatsuki said while drying her hair.

"What?" Naotsugu said.

Nyanta and Serara were going to cook dinner while Fedor notice Akatsuki and Naotsugu were fighting over straw.

"Give me more!" "This is for Shiroe-sama" "AH!"

The argument soon stopped when a bunch of hay buried the two arguing people. Looking up, Alice had been at the top of them and had a farm fork in her hand.

"They did say they wanted more, so I gave them more." Alice said jokey.

Akatsuki and Naotsugu soon got up and had a evil glare in their eyes.

"GET ALICE!"They both exclain.

They both soon grabbed hands of hay and the chase of wolf and rabbit was on. Fedor soon faced Shiroe and talked with him.

"Your friends are quite lively." Fendor said.

"Yeah..." Shiroe said a little embarrassed.

The group except for Nyanta, Alice, and Serara were around a table with Fendor. If your wondering what happen to Alice, lets just say that Akatsuki and Naotsugu were able to get their revenge and Alice is buried under the mountain of hay next to the table.

"I see, your are going to Akihabara." Fendor asked.

"Yeah." Shiroe answered.

"We people of the land travel little." Fendor explained.

"If you want ,we can tell you stories of our travels." Naotsugu offered.

"I'd love to hear them." Fendor said.

Akatsuki and Shiroe soon heard noise at the door. Shiroe thought it was the twins, but it was two other kids.

"Hello!" They said.

"Hello, who are you?" Naotsugu asked.

"Misha." The girl said.

"Ivan." The boy added.

"Misha and Ivan, I see." Naotsugu concluded.

The kids were soon distracted when they saw Akatsuki. They kept calling her ninja and wanted her to throw shrukins. Until, a voice popped up.

"Hey kids, want to see something more intersting." The voice said.

The kids look over to a pile of hay, and out comes Alice posing as a pirate with her sword out.

"Yo ho ho kids, I am Alice, captain of the Arb seas." Alice said heroically.

"Wow a pirate!" "Hey say arr" "Can you throw a sword?" The kids kept asking.

"They seem most interested." Fendor said.

"They are all kids-!" Naotsugu said.

Suddenly, Naotsugu had be pinned to the wall by shrukins and almost shot in the head by bullets.

"HEY! Who shot the bullets!" Naotsugu exclaim.

He looked around to see Alice with a gun pointed right at him.

"ARR! That person will not get away." Alice said heroically again.

"Since when do you carry guns?" Shiroe asked.

"To tell you the truth, I've always have them, but shh its a secret." Alice said. "There are not many people who have guns, and those who do will be treated differently."

The group soon continued with their conversations and found out that Misha and Ivan were Fendor's grand kids whose dad left in his care. When Serara and Nyanta came back, they had a basket full of ingredients given to them from neighbors. When they finish cooking, the had cookies which the people of the land never tried. But when Misha, Ivan, and Fendor ate the cookies, they loved it and ate more. However, Shiroe notice that the people of the land now have feeling and memories, different then how it was in the game. Later on, it shows a guild out in the rain and some of the members hurt. It is revealed that that's the guild Tohya and Minori joined which have been treating them badly. While Tohya was forced to battle for items, Minori had to craft items to sell to people and to make better armor.

The next day, Tohya was outside with the rest of the guild when he head his teacher's name. he turned around to see Shiroe and his group reunited with Serara's guild. He wanted to go with them, however he got caught by his guild master and left without Shiroe even knowing that he was right there waiting for the day to be reunited.

* * *

B-Rabbit28: So sorry for the late update, I was busy with my other story and I felt that this story is neglected. But, it's not and I will try my best to update both. Until the next update, Read, review, and favorite. ^^


	6. Extra: Making friends with Crescent Moon

B-Rabbit28: This chapter will be based on the Crescent Guild members. But, there isn't a lot of info about them so this chapter may seem short. Also, this chapter is set basically before episode 6 in the series. If you guys have any info to add to this chapter, I will be happy to accept the facts. Remember, I don't own anything except for Alice. ^^

* * *

Extra 1: Getting to know the Crescent Moon Alliance

It has been a few days since Serara and the gang has been in town since the mission. As soon as they came back, Maryelle announced that they will celebrate the comeback of Serara as well as Shiroe's group. Right now, we can see the group and the guild preparing for the party that is coming up. Alice is right walking around seeing all the guild members hard at work trying to prepare the party. Alice soon stops in front of Maryelle's office and knocks at the door.

"Maryelle, may I come in?" Alice asked with wonder.

"Ah Alice, here come in." She heard inside.

So Alice went into the office to see it full of stacks and stack of white paper that filled almost half of the room. Right in the middle of the stacks was Maryelle stressing out, until she saw Alice. As Maryelle got one glance, she stood straight up and landed a bear hug right at Alice.

"ALICE!" Maryelle yelled with delight.

Alice tried to move away, but it was too late. She was soon caught by Maryelle and is stuck in a bear hug.

"Ah Alice, I am glad that you came to visit." Maryelle said with delight.

"A-Ah. H-Hello Maryelle." Alice said nicely while turning blue.

Alice was going to faint until Maryelle suddenly let go. Alice looked over and saw that Henrietta had slapped her clipboard on Maryelle's head. Alice thought she was saved, until Henrietta saw her.

"Ah! ALICE!" Henrietta said with sparkles in her eyes.

While Henrietta was hugging and petting Alice's head, Maryelle got up and was pouting because of Henrietta.

"Man Henrietta, even if we've known each other for a long time, you still do this in Elder Tales." Maryelle said pouting.

"Eh! You guys know each other outside of Elder Tale." Alice said shocked.

After saying that, everyone in the room sat on the couch so Maryelle and Henrietta could explain. Yet, Alice was still caught in the evil grasp of Henrietta patting her head.

"Then, how did you guys meet in the real world?" Alice asked.

"Henrietta and I met in our university days and since then we've been very close." Maryelle explained.

"Eh...I see." Alice said.

"It's great that we were able to be together even after the apocalypse." Maryelle added.

Alice soon noticed that Maryelle and Henrietta looked at each other with soft looks that seemed that they really are good a few seconds, Henrietta soon asked Alice something.

"Alice, I hope it's not a bother but, can you maybe help our guild members prepare for Serara's party?" Henrietta asked.

"Ah, of course. Serara deserves a party after what she's been through." Alice responded happily.

Alice soon got out Henrietta's grasp and went out the door.

"Bye Henrietta, Maryelle." Alice said with a smile.

As soon as she left the door, she can hear Henrietta wanting to hug her again so she speed off into another direction. As she left the room, she noticed that Maryelle and Henrietta added her as friends on Elder Tale, which Alice accepted. When she looked around, she can see two members carrying boxes of party decorations. It seemed like they needed help due to the fact that they are carrying too much. When Alice got a closer look, it was two guys, one who was a swashbuckler like her and a assassin like Akatsuki. Suddenly, the swashbuckler tripped and almost dropped the stuff, but Alice ran and caught the stuff.

"I got it." Alice announced.

When the two guys looked up, they see Alice with the boxes that one of them almost dropped. Alice didn't noticed that there was a hint of red on the two guys faces from seeing her.

"Ah thanks um...?" The swashbuckler asked.

"Oh sorry! I'm Alice, a level 90 swashbuckler, nice to meet you two, and you guys are?" Alice asked.

"Ah sorry, I'm Shoryu, also a level 90 swashbuckler and battle team leader of the Crescent moon Alliance." Shoryu explained.

"And I'm Hien, a level 90 assassin and team leader of the Crescent moon Alliance, nice to meet you." Hien said still a bit red.

"Nice to meet you two, would you like help carrying this to the room?" Alice asked.

Seeing them right now, the two guy members have so much stuff that they may fall from the weight.

"If that's ok." Shoryu answered.

Alice soon carried the box of streamers and signs and followed the two guild members to the main room. On the way, Alice tried to make a conversation.

"Hey, if you guys are level 90, does that make you two one of the few strong members in the guild?" She asked.

"Yeah, right now, Maryelle, Henrietta, Shoryu and me are the only ones that are the strongest." Hien answered.

"I see, it must be hard having to protect everyone." Alice said.

"Of course not, our levels are high enough to protect everyone." Shoryu said.

"Right, of course." Alice responded.

Alice looked over at Shoryu and Hien back and forth which gave her a wondering look.

"Is something wrong Alice?" Hien asked.

"Ah no, but I was wondering if by any chance how old are you guys?" Alice suddenly said.

"Eh that's it? Then if you want to know, I am a 2nd year high school student." Hien explained.

"Same too, a 2nd year high school student." Shoryu added.

"Eh really, then you guys are a year older then me." Alice explained.

"But Alice, you look familiar, do I know you?" Hien asked.

"Now that you mention it, you do seem familiar." Alice answered.

"Maybe she does...Madoka." Shoryu provoked.

"H-Hey! Don't call me that." Hien said red with anger.

By the time their conversation ended, they have arrived at the main room where the party is at.

"And here we are, then Alice can you put that down on the table over there." Shoryu asked.

"Ah ok, is there anything else you want me to do?" Alice asked.

"There is more boxes to carry, but I think we got it." Hien answered.

"We will get the rest of the boxes, but you can maybe help decorate the room." Shoryu added. "Then bye Alice."

"Ah, bye Shoryu, Hien." Alice said.

Shoryu and Hien soon left Alice in the main room to get more boxes. As soon as they left, Alice noticed two more friend request from the people she just helped. Of course, she accepted the request and earned four more friends for today. When she went to grab a box, she noticed that someone else had grabbed the box before her. When she looked up, she noticed it was a young girl that looked like a shrine maiden and a tall guy with blue hair.

"Ah sorry, is this your box to decorate the room?" Alice asked.

"Ah no, but Eisel told me to bring the decorations." The girl said.

"Eisel? Who is that?" Alice asked.

The man with blue hair soon walked in front of Alice.

"I am Eisel, a sorcerer and purchasing team leader, nice to meet you." The blue hair guy said.

"And I'm Asuka, a kannagi, nice to meet you as well." The shrine maiden said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alice, a swashbuckler. I was sent here by Henrietta to help out for Serara's party." Alice explained.

"I see, then can you help me look over the decorating since you are friends with Serara." Eisel explained.

"Of course, anything to make Serara happy." Alice said happily.

So Asuka left the two to decorate the room while the others looked around the room. It was a little awkward though since no one was talking and just looking around.

"So Eisel...Have you been playing long?" Alice asked.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't played as long as the others, so I am low leveled." Eisel answered.

"I see." Alice said.

While inspecting the room, Alice noticed that a young foxtail girl is on a ladder having trouble hanging up the welcome back sign.

"Can you give me a minute please Eisel." Alice asked.

Alice soon left Eisel to help the young girl who is having trouble. When she got there, she tapped the girl on the shoulder to surprise the girl. The girl jumped and looked back to see Alice.

"AH! Sorry, you scared me." The little girl said.

"It's ok, but let me take over ok." Alice said.

"Ah ok." The girl said.

The little girl soon got down from the ladder and stood on the ground while Alice got up the ladder and helped hanged the sign. While hanging, Alice tried to talk to the little girl.

"What's your name by the way?" Alice asked.

"Oh sorry, my name is Ashlynn a foxtail nice to meet you." The little girl said.

"And I'm Alice, a human." Alice responded. "By any chance, what is your class?"

"Eh! My class?" Ashlynn wondered.

"Of course, you know like assassin, sorcerer, or swashbuckler like me." Alice explained.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't pick my class." Ashlynn answer.

"EH! Why?" Alice said shocked.

"I barely finished the tutorial recently, so I didn't pick my class yet." Ashlynn explained.

"Eh I see." Alice said. "It's ok, at least you can still help."

Someone soon called over Ashlynn to help them decorate more. Suddenly, Ashlynn accidentally tripped over the ladder and fell down, but also moved the ladder making Alice fall off.

"AH!" Alice yelled shocked.

She was about to hit solid ground until someone saved her. When Alice looked up, Eisel's face was a few inches away from her which made her a bit red.

"Are you ok Alice?" Eisel asked.

"Y-Yes thanks." Alice said a bit red.

Eisel soon placed Alice down on the ground and saw Ashlynn nearby.

"A-Alice sorry." Ashlynn said sadly.

"Its Ashlynn, it's was an accident of course." Alice explained.

After that, the guild soon continued preparing the decorating and preparing for Serara's party. After preparing for the party, Alice has earned at least 7 new friends all from the same guild. As time went by, it was time to celebrate Serara's welcome back party.

* * *

B-Rabbit28: Thus ending the extra for the story. I'm ending it here since the next chapter has the party scene already there. Sorry for making this chapter shorter than usual, i don't know what else to put in here. It's been a while since I updated this story, and I am sorry. Also, how do you guys feel about this story having multiple endings? I really want to pair Alice with someone and there are a lot of guys to pair her up with, so might as well do one of each. If you think it's ok, just review or vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks for reading. Until chapter 6, bye. ^^


	7. resolve

B-Rabbit28: Hello everyone, it's been a while since I updated this story. I would like to thank those for reviewing and favoring my story. I would also like to thank those who love my story. Remember, I don't own anything except for Alice. Also, review and favorite.

* * *

_Serara, the girl we saved from Susukino, belonged to Maryelle's guild, the Crescent Alliance. A guild is a group of comprised people. Guilds offer many advantages that parties, which are most provisional, don't have. For example, a shared vault in the game's bank, and a dedicated communication system. And most importantly, potential use of the guild hall, located here, at the guild building. These halls can be purchased or rented, and are divided into several ranks. Normally, you select a hall based on your guild's size. The crescent moon alliance uses what's known as a rank-b hall, consisting of seven rooms. For them, the size is exactly right._

* * *

Chapter 6: Resolve

The guild main room was covered in celebration decorations all around with a banner that says **WELCOME BACK SERARA** on it. When Serara came into the room, she almost ran back from the surprise.

"WELCOME BACK SERARA!" Everyone screamed.

Everyone soon pulled the rope from their streamer poppers and cheered Serara on. When Serara took a double look, she almost cried from everyone doing this for her.

"Everyone...THANK YOU!" Serara said tear eyed.

Serara soon ran towards the huge group and gave everyone a huge hug.

"We couldn't have done it all to your liking if Alice wasn't here to help." Hien announced.

"Eh? Alice?" Serara said.

Serara looked around for Alice and soon saw her with a cake. She ran over to Alice and hugged her as hard as she can, well also remembering that she had a cake.

"Alice, thank you so much." Serara said still tear eyed.

"Don't cry Serara, this is your big day, enjoy it." Alice said kindly.

"Y-Yeah." Serara said.

They soon stop talking and enjoyed the cake as well as the party.

* * *

The scene starts when we see meat grilling on a pan which reveal to be some chefs and Nyanta in the kitchen cooking. The reason why they are cooking was so Nyanta could teach the chefs how to make food that has taste.

"Making the food without the commands is more difficult, but it's worth it." Nyanta explained.

"This smell...This perfectly charred color...I remember this! It's food!" One of the chefs said with tears in his eyes. You can tell that he really missed actual food.

"You're going to make it too salty." Nyanta said.

After saying that, they heard a familiar sound. When the two looked over, they see that one of the chefs have created another one of those evil purple globs.

"I still can't do it!" The chef that made the purple glob said.

"To make difficult food, you need a high cooking skill. And even if two people with the same level use the same ingredients,their dishes still taste different. It's no different than in our old world." Nyanta explained to the chef.

The scene soon changes to Serara's welcome back party. We see that Serara was offering people food although it was her party. Alice was looking over at Serara with two other guild members.

"Serara's working hard" Asuka said.

"Even though this is her party..." Hien added.

'...Welcome back Serara.' Aiice thought with a smile.

* * *

The scene soon changes to a zoomed in version of Naotsugu's mouth which is eating a meat Kabob. Apparently, Naotsugu is explaining to Shoryu, the team leader, about something important while Alice and Serara were talking.

"Serara, are you feeling better?" Alice said calmly.

"Hmm, a-a yeah." Serara responded.

Alice could tell that somethings on her mind, so she blurted it out.

"Serara, it can't be, your looking for Nyanta huh." Alice said smugly.

It was a right on target since Serara turned red from what Alice said.

"E-Eh! I-I'm not!" Serara said stuttering red.

"Yeah, yeah." Alice said with a smirk.

Alice was looking around to see Naotsugu saying something that made Shoryu red. Worried, she went over to the two while seeing that Maryelle did the same thing.

"Are you ok Shoryu, Naotsugu?" Alice asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Maryelle added.

The two girls were clueless on what the two were talking about, and they do not want to know.

"Oh? We were talking about p-" Naotsugu said.

But before he could have finish, Shoryu suddenly jumped onto Naotsugu's back and covered his mouth.

"POWERFUL MONSTERS! Yeah, we were talking about powerful monsters."Shoryu suddenly exclaimed.

"Maryelle?" Someone yelled out.

"Yeah." Maryelle answered and soon ran off.

"Well as long as you guys are ok, that's all that matters." Alice said and soon left the duo.

When more food came in, Maryelle and Henrietta were talking at the side of the room.

"Don't tell anyone?" Maryelle asked.

"We shouldn't let our rivals learn about this food for a while." Henrietta explained.

"Why? It's a big deal."

"It's too big a deal. If people find out, problems would occur. That's what Shiroe said." Henrietta explained.

While those two were talking, Asuka and Hien went over to Shiroe and talked to him.

"Thanks for your help." Asuka said.

"I-It's nothing." Shiroe said.

"Everyone's grateful. Let's have a toast." Hien said.

The three soon clicked glasses and cheered. While Shiroe was having a nice touching moment, Akatsuki and Alice were having a sad moment. The two girls were in a room with Henrietta who seemed like she was in heaven.

"I'm so happy! Not just Ashlynn, but Akatsuki and Alice too!" Henrietta said with pure bliss.

While Henrietta was in pure bliss, Akatsuki and Alice were trying to find a way out of this scary women's grasp.

"Henrietta, y-you better not do anything bad." Alice said frighten.

"W-What are you going to do?" Akatsuki asked.

"Ashlynn..." Henrietta asked.

"Right." The foxtail girl said.

Ashlynn soon came into the room carrying two clothing racks.

"ASHLYNN YOU TRAITOR!" Alice said with horror.

"Today, we have three types of summer dresses for the both of you." Ashlynn announced with no care for Alice.

On Akatsuki's rack, there was a orange sleeve dress with a wrap under the chest area, a blue dress with frills and layer frills, and a pink dress with roses on one of the straps and at the waist and the dress also comes with a pink pearl necklace. On Alice's rack, there is a light purple dress with thin straps and has frills at the end of the dress that goes an inch above her knees, a light red dress with one strap and a carnation on the strap which goes down to her feet, and a light golden dress with light puff sleeves and blue roses around the skirt that go down to her knees (Basically like my profile pic). Just looking at the the two girl's faces, you can tell they do not want to be dressed up and started to move back.

"I-I am my lord's personal ninja! I couldn't wear such frivolous things!" Akatsuki said shaking with fear.

"M-Me TOO! Except it's not for Shiroe but for everyone else." Alice said with fear.

"Shiroe gave me his permission Akatsuki. For Alice, everyone in the guild say its ok." Henrietta said with a sadic face. "Now, just give up..."

Akatsuki and Alice were holding on to each other for dear life with scared faces.

"LORD SOLD ME OUT!" Akatsuki exclaimed.

"EVERYONE I KNOW BETRAYED ME!" Alice added.

They screamed so loud that you can hear their scream from outside the building. Soon, night came and you can see that the guild ate a lot of food. Everyone from the guild was sleeping as Maryelle was putting the blankets on top of them. Shiroe saw and smiled at how much Maryelle cared about her guild. Alice was up, also helping Maryelle with putting blankets on people.

"We'll have a lot of cleaning tomorrow." Maryelle announced. "Are you going to sleep too?"

"I'm not that tired." Shiroe answered.

"I am a little, but I can still help." Alice added.

"Then, shall I make some tea?" Maryelle asked.

Maryelle and Shiroe soon sat together in her office and just talked while Alice was at the side playing with a stuff cat.

"You really helped us this time" Maryelle told Shiroe. "Thank you."

"It's fine really." Shiroe said back. "I didn't do anything big."

"If it wasn't too big, then what would it be?"

"She's right Shiroe, you were the one who planned the rescue." Alice added.

"When I was away, What's happened here?" Shiroe asked.

"Here? You mean in Akihabara? I think it's better than it was. There is far less PKing, and it's a little safer. But...I couldn't say exactly why, but there's something unpleasant in the air. It's like, well...Like everyone has fallen into ranks." Maryelle explained.

"Ranks?"

"We're a small group, with fewer than thirty members, right? We have four level 90 while most are under 50. But the biggest guilds...For example, have you heard of D.D.D., Crusty's guild?"

"The raid guild that beat Oracle's tower, right? The legion Raid that they said the Japanese couldn't have beaten..."

"Yeah. A raid like that can have hundred player fights. Supposedly, they have over 1,500 members, including plenty of level 90s." Maryelle explained.

"Then, by "ranks", you meant the guilds?" Shiroe asked.

"It feels as though the bigger guilds are determining the town's feel and ts rules. For example, who has priority using the market."

"I didn't know that." Shiroe revealed.

"Me too, and so far it ain't good." Alice said concerned.

"It's the same way with the hunting grounds. Since the strong and weak guilds were divided, the weak guilds will no longer approach the stronger guild's territories." Maryelle added to her explanation.

"Then the larger guilds have taken all the good hunting spots?" Shiroe asked.

"You can't fight in the towns of course. But that doesn't mean you can clash in the hunting areas. Well, it means there's less PKing, which is good."

"But that's still...Somehow I don't like it..." Shiroe said.

"I understand what you mean. It isn't just the hunting grounds. Invisible barriers are being erected everywhere." Maryelle added while placing her head on a pillow. "I think that's what they meant by the guilds falling into ranks. No one's to blame. And I'm sure the bigger guilds have their own problems. No laws or ethics prohibit people from using whatever tragedy they can to give themselves an edge in this world."

"But still...It isn't a good thing. Though perhaps it's a matter of preference." Shiroe said.

"That's true. A few days ago..." Maryelle introduced.

"But even if we try to oppose the bigger guilds..." A member said.

"That's why we're trying to think of a way. For example, we could share the hunting grounds among ourselves." Woodstock said.

"...Many small guilds that know each other well discussed the possibility of creating a joint guild. But each of the small guilds has its own opinions. We ended up quarreling over minor differences of opinions and selfish request..." Maryelle explain.

"W-Wait...Why don't we talk about this a bit more?" Akaneya said trying to stop the fleeting guild leaders.

"It's a waste of time." A leader say while walking out.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to help, but..." Akaneya said.

"I knew this wouldn't work." Woodstock added.

The scene goes back to now where Maryelle is talking to Shiroe. Alice was too tired so she fell asleep as Maryelle placed a blanket on her.

"Further, the black sword knights, and the silver swords are aiming for 91." Maryelle said.

"91?" Shiroe wondered.

"The old level cap was 90, but with the expansion..."

"Yeah...With the Novasphere Pioneers expansion, the level cap was raised to 100, wasn't it?" Shiroe said while putting up his glasses.

"And since no new players have entered since the apocalypse..."

"Oh, I see...Because of the limit on how many you can allow to join..." Shiroe said.

"The black sword knights have always had a thing about being the best. Their guild master Issac, is proud...Or maybe just enjoying excluding others...He won't allow anyone below 85 to join. So he isn't in the position D.D.D. was, where he can just start absorbing a bunch of smaller guilds.

"He's trying to fight quantity with quality, then?" Shiroe asked. "But..."

"At a bare minimum, they'd need to hunt for level 85 monsters." Maryelle said.

"But, this isn't the same as the game...Isn't that pretty dangerous?" Shiroe asked.

"It would be if they did it the normal way. They're using EXP pots." Maryelle revealed.

"EXP pots? Do you mean they're leveling up by cheating?" Shiroe asked shocked.

_EXP pots...Items that slightly increase attack power and health regeneration. And they double experience earned from combat. One of these potions was freely distributed to every player below level 30 once a day, so new players could level up and start enjoying the game more quickly. _

"After the apocalypse, a guild called Hamelin gathered new players, claiming they wanted to help them. But they're selling their EXP pots to large guilds that want to raise their levels." Maryelle revealed.

After hearing that, Shiroe was shocked know what has happened.

* * *

'It's all starting to go wrong. This town...This world...Who's at fault? No, to a greater or lesser degree, everyone is. Including me, since I'm not doing anything. That's right...I only went to Susukino to vent some of my frustration at the way things are going.' Shiroe thought.

"Thinking again?" A voice in his head said.

When he turned around, it was the person who changed him.

"There's nothing wrong with thinking. But your smart enough, so why not just solve the problem?" She said.

But, it was a voice in his head and she wasn't there.

'But, what can I do? I don't even have a guild' He thought. 'I don't even have a guild...is it?'

* * *

The scene soon changes to people sleeping, well some people. While most slept, two people were still awake. Those people were Isuzu and Minori at the Hamelin guild

"Can't sleep?" Minori asked.

"Yeah, I'm too tired to sleep...Your brother helped me out yesterday." Isuzu said.

"Tohya did?" Minori asked.

"He's a good guy. Kind, cheerful, and hard-working." Isuzu explained.

"He's just empty headed." Minori said.

"You two seem to really get along. When this world was still a game, you two would form a party and adventure together, right?" Isuzu asked.

"Yeah, Tohya...Tohya wanted to play."

* * *

'All the old guild that invited me just wanted to take advantage of my status as a veteran player. I hated it, and that's why...No that's not it. It wasn't all bad, having people rely on me.' Shiroe thought.

While Shiroe was walking, he heard people talking.

"I wish our guild leader had a better grasp of things." One of the guys said.

"Our guild's done for..." Another said.

'But, when a lot of people get together, lip service isn't enough to get by anymore. And I hated that. No, I knew all that going in...A guild...A guild?' Shiroe thought.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you still not like guilds, Shiroe?" A voice said.

When Shiroe turned around, he saw that it was Nyanta that said that to him.

"Chief..." Shiroe said.

"Meow." Nyanta said.

After a few moments, Shiroe was talking to Nyanta about what's going on.

"To be honest, I don't really know anymore. The more I think about why I don't like guilds, the more haughty and childish I seem." Shiroe said.

"It's true that the system itself makes it easy for guilds to go rotten. So I can understand why you'd want to keep your distance for that. But if there were a thing that never went bad, I don't know that I'd trust it. Any kind of life can go wrong, or sicken, or suffer. Lives get old, decay, and finally die. Disliking the fact because it hurts isn't any different that disliking life itself. I know you realize it. For example, our old place the tea party, was a wonderful place...But the reason was because everyone worked to make it that way. Any treasure you attain without anyone even working is no treasure at all." Nyanta said. (Long talk)

'He's right. The tea party and the Crescent Moon Alliance...In both, there was someone hard at work behind the scenes...' Shiroe thought.

"Chief, what should I do?" Shiroe asked.

"The most amazing thing that you can." Nyanta said.

"Amazing?"

"You hold back too often." Nyanta said.

Shiroe was shocked about what Nyanta said. But remembering back, Shiroe remembered that Naotsugu said the same thing about him.

"I've kept you waiting?" Shiroe asked.

"That's right." Nyanta said back.

"Both of you were waiting for me?"

"That's right."

"Instead of going elsewhere, you stayed with me."

"That's right."

* * *

Minori was still not sleeping and was thinking about something. She soon heard a beep and wondered if anyone else heard it. However, no one else did and she soon opened her menu.

"Oh, a message..." Midori said.

When she opened it, she was shock to see that it was Shiroe who sent her a message. Shiroe had messaged her saying if she was ok. However, Midori was not and was crying through the message. After the talk, Shiroe knew what to do.

* * *

It soon became morning and Shiroe had just came back from Susukino and was walking. While walking, he saw that Naotsugu, Akatsuki, and Alice were all waiting for him. However, Alice is showing a black aura from her body that means one thing.

"Hey! Shiroe!" Naotsugu exclaim.

"My lord, don't worry me, if you're leaving, say something." Akatsuki said.

"What..." Shiroe said.

However, Alice didn't say anything and just walked up to Shiroe.

"Alice, is something wrong?" Shiroe asked.

Alice didn't say anything though, and just looked at Shiroe. Suddenly, Alice landed a hit on Shiroe's head which gave damage to Shiroe.

"OW! What's that for Alice?" Shiroe said while holding his head.

But, when he looked up, he saw Alice had a huge pout on her face which was aimed at Shiroe.

"You betrayed me and Akatsuki to Henrietta." Alice said grumpily.

"O-Oh I remember, sorry." Shiroe said guilty.

Alice soon ran over to Shiroe and gave him a hug which made him red from sudden contact.

"...Your forgiven...for now." Alice said. "But if you do it again, I'll get you."

Shiroe soon smiled and looked around at his group.

'That's right. These three have been waiting for my words.' Shiroe thought.

* * *

"Eh?" Maryelle said.

Right now, Shiroe was in Maryelle's office facing Maryelle and Henrietta as Shoryu was watching from the side lines.

"This time, I'd like your help with something." Shiroe asked.

"Our help?" Henrietta said.

"Anything you need, Shiroe!" Shoryu exclaim.

"That's right. The Crescent Moon Alliance owes you much."

"Well?" Shoryu asked.

"Some twins I know are being held captive...Or rather, being forced to to stay in a nasty guild. I'd like to save them." Shiroe said.

"I see...So you just need them to quit the guild, right? We could draw them off..." Shoryu asked.

"Um...This guild your talking about?" Henrietta asked.

"This guild supposedly gathers new players and take their EXP pots." Shiroe explained.

Maryelle knew what guild so she spoke up.

"Hamelin..." She spoke up.

"I think it's time they left." Shiroe announced.

"W-Wait a minute...Do you mean you'll destroy them?" Shoryu said shocked.

"No, I meant exactly what I said." Shiroe said with a dark aura. "I'm going to have them leave Akihabara."

Maryelle and Henrietta looked at each other for a few seconds, until they spoke up.

"Shiroe, I understand how you feel...But we..." Maryelle said.

"I'm sorry, but please let me finish." Shiroe interrupted. "This is only the first part."

"Hamelin's just a small portion of this. To be honest, I don't really like the way Akihabara feels right now. It's petty, pathetic, and cheap. That's why I'm going to clean the place up. Akihabara is our hometown. It is the largest city on the Japanese sever. And it's sad, unpleasant, frail...Everyone walks with their head down...It's as if our purpose in life were to be pathetic. We number thirty thousand. But that also means that there are thirty thousand of us. I think everyone's been underestimating this world far too much. We aren't nearly desperate enough. Please help me." Shiroe explained.

"Shiroe..." Maryelle said.

"Guild master...Could we at least hear him out. For a long time, I've been feeling the same way." Shoryu said.

"Shoryu..."

"How would you do it? It depends on your plan. Tell us" Henrietta asked.

"I need money. For now, five million gold." Shiroe said.

By saying that, everyone had a O_O look.

"F-Five million...money." Shoryu said shocked.

"That's insane! Our treasury only has sixty thousands. Even if we included all our member's belonging..." Henrietta explained.

"What would you use all that money for?" Maryelle asked.

"The money isn't that important. It's only the start. The real problem comes after. I need everyone's hope and goodwill. I believe that more people like this town than hate it. The more people who want to save it, the more likely it is that we can win. So I'll say it again, lend our assistance to me. To me...and to my guild." Shiroe said.

Henrietta and Maryelle gave looks to each other until Maryelle thought of something.

"Shiroe, did you just say "guild"?" Maryelle asked. "My guild?"

"Yes"

"Then you made one?" She ask.

"Yes. I'm sorry since you invited me." Shiroe said.

"No, it's nothing to apologize for...I see...Congratulations Shiroe...So you managed to make one...you made a home..." Maryelle said crying.

"What's it called, Shiroe?" Shoryu asked. "The guild name?"

"Ah right...It's name is...Log Horizon." Shiroe announced.

* * *

B-Rabbit28: Ta-Da here's chapter 6. Sorry if Alice wasn't in here a lot. I was seriously trying to find a place where she can talk or interact, but there weren't a lot since most of the diologue is very important in the series.I know updates are slow, and I'm sorry for that. Also, can you guys please vote on my poll in the profile. I need your guys options for the story. Thanks for reading, and remember read and review as well as favorite. ^^


	8. Crescent moon

B-Rabbit28: Hi everyone for reading my story. Sorry for the last chapter, since well...Alice wasn't in there a lot. The reason being is that most of that episode has dialogue that really helps the series, and I can't find a place where I can add Alice without changing the most important parts. So in this chapter, I'm gonna add her in a lot so it can work. Also, those of you who want Alice with someone, I know how many people want her with more than one person, so I was thinking of doing a multiple endings for each character. But, you guys have to vote on the poll so I can know. Remember, read, review and favorite for support. ^^

* * *

Chapter 7: Crescent Moon

_This world has one type of currency, gold. The standard cost for the items in a single meal is around five golds. A night at a cheap inn is ten gold. Thirty-five gold a day will suffice to supply life's basic needs. You can earn that much by defeating six goblins. And adventurers can put money and items in the guild's building bank, to keep them from being stolen by others. Of course, any one person's account has limited space._

* * *

**Imperial Garden Forest**

In the forest, the birds were flying in the skies and all was quiet. Until, we see a Imperial Forest Boar at level 18 appear.

"It's pretty tough to catch them alive..." Shoryu said.

Right now, Naotsugu, Alice, Hien, and Shoryu are in the forest but are surrounded by the Forest boars. The group is right now in a circle trying to protect each others back.

"If you kill them, they just become ingredient items." Naotsugu explained.

"Right now, we can't carry back ingredients, especially right now." Alice added with a serious face.

"It's impossible...That huge boar becomes a mere two kilograms of meat!" Hien said.

If Hien killed the boar, then all that would appear is just a small amount of meat, and that won't feed a lot.

"But with a good cook, if you catch them alive, you can use the entire thing." Naotsugu added.

"As long as you don't destroy them fully then you can have a lot of meat." Alice pointed out.

The boars soon became impatient and soon charged directly at the group.

"Okay, let's do it! Our quota for today is sixty!" Naotsugu exclaim as he summon anchor howl.

While Naotsugu attracted the monsters, Alice, Hien, and Shoryu aimed for the monsters. While Shoryu and Hien got one group, Alice was surrounded by ten other hogs. Alice seemed surrounded since it's ten against one and especially one girl which seemed bad. The boars soon got mad and charged at Alice with no hesitation. As they got closer, Alice did not move an inch from her spot and just stood there waiting.

"ALICE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! MOVE!" Hien exclaimed shootings a boar.

Everyone was distracted trying to knock out the boars. However, Alice had a plan and was waiting for the right time. When the boars go close enough, she started her plan. She soon took out her guns that only Naotsugu knew of and aimed at the boars.

"Sleeping bullets!" Alice exclaimed.

Alice soon shot bullets at the boars, and one by one they started to slow down. Sleeping bullets was a skill that Alice had learned a while ago as a beginner. When she was forced to PK someone, she didn't want to hurt them, so she created bullets full of sleeping powder and shot them so it created no damage, but put the person to sleep. By the time you know it, all the boars that surrounded her were fast asleep.

"Nice job Alice." Naotsugu said.

"Thanks." Alice said with a smile.

Alice thought she was done with her boars and was going to help the others. Until, a boar that blocked the shot was still awake and was aiming at Alice. Since no one noticed, the boar had a perfect chance on attacking her, which it did. The boar soon kicked it's feet back and charged right at Alice. The boar aimed directly at Alice, smashing her towards a tree hitting it by the back and falling down slowly. Alice tried to fight back, but her guns were far from her reach and she didn't have enough time to get up and grab her swords out. The boar soon charged again at the grounded Alice as she closed her eyes for impact. But, it never came as something came in front of the boar and stopped it. When Alice looked up, she saw that it was Hien who stopped the attack and helped her. He soon gave a hand at Alice which she accepted.

"Here, are you ok?" Hien asked concern.

"Yeah, one hit can't stop this swashbucker." Alice said confident.

"Hey, if your ok can you help out please!" Naotsugu said quicky.

The two soon looked at each other for a second and soon ran towards their friends who need some help taking out some boar butt.

* * *

**At the guild hall.**

Back at the guild, Eisel was supervising a group of guild members who were cutting wood. At another spot, Ashlynn, Asuka, and another guild member were trying on maid dresses. Good news Alice wasn't there.

"Hmm, this isn't quite right." Asuka said looking at the uniforms.

"Something easier to move in would be nice." Ashlynn suggested while moving her arms.

"Let's see what clothes we have in the bank." Asuka pointed out.

"Okay!"

The cooking team soon reveals a soup on a small plate to Nyanta.

"Please try this!" One of the cooks said.

Nyanta soon took the small plate from the chef. What none of the people know is that Serara was behind a barrel looking over at the group.

"Let me see...It needs a little salt. And add coriander as a secret ingredient." Nyanta suggested.

"Okay, thank you!" The chef said.

Serara soon pooped her head out to the side to see Nyanta more.

"Nyanta is so wonderful..." Serara said a little red while holding her face.

* * *

While everyone was out and having fun, we see a stinky, dirty Maryelle at her desk with magical flies around her. Her desk also covered with many stacks of paperwork which are there to be filled. Her head was down so we couldn't see her face, but all we know is that she was bored.

"Ah. I haven't left the room for three days...I can't take this anymore..." Maryelle said bored. (No wonder she smells -_-)

Just as soon as she can rest, more paperwork magically appeared at her she looked up, she saw her magical dark fairy god mother Henrietta granting Maryelle the presents of paperwork.

"We need these registers for our plan. Look through and approve them." The magical fairy Henrietta said with a dark aura.

"Wait, it's impossible...That's impossible!" Maryelle said.

"It is indeed." Henrietta said.

"You know paperwork isn't really my thing." Maryelle said looking away.

"Approving budgets is your job, guild master." Henrietta said smartly.

"Shut up, Shut up...Stupid Umeko!" Maryelle said reveling Henrietta's real name.

"Don't use my real name!" Henrietta exclaimed.

Maryelle soon stood up from her desk and faced Henrietta.

"Umeko! Umeko! Umeko!" Maryelle yelled out.

The more she said the name, the more Henrietta bit into her handkerchief. Until, someone interrupted the conflict. The person was Shiroe who had two baskets of paperwork just for Maryelle. Maryelle, meet the two evil fairies.

"I've brought more, Maryelle." Shiroe said.

"Shiroe, you're a demon..." Maryelle said sadly.

"Shiroe, I've complied a list of everything you requested." Henrietta explained.

"That was fast! And the numbers are accurate." Shiroe said.

Maryelle soon sunk her head in more and more.

"Our treasurer is amazing. The devil himself would run if he saw her coming with a stack of budgets." Maryelle said sadly.

"No, there are limits to my abilities. What amazes me is the mercilessness of Shiroe's plans. He should just call himself Mr. Super villain." Henrietta said.

"Compared to Maryelle's spaciness, my vitality is nothing." Shiroe said.

The two demon fairies soon laughed evily along with a black and red aura around them staring at Maryelle.

"I give up..."Maryelle said sadly.

"Anyway, there's so much work, having Akatsuki and Alice for a full day is the only way I can keep going." Henrietta said.

"Akatsuki's on a separate mission, while Alice is collecting meat, But they could probably spare a bit of time." Shiroe said calmly.

As soon as she heard that, Henrietta turned around and sparkled with gleam and happiness.

* * *

Over with Alice, She had just knocked out yet again another boar until she felt a shiver down her body.

"AH!" Alice yelped.

"Ah Alice, is something wrong?" Naotsugu asked.

"N-No, just felt cold for a second." Alice said.

Alice soon ignored it and just continue knocking out more boars. With Akatsuki was patrolling the town until she felt a shiver down her body.

"Is catching a cold even possible in this world?" Akatsuki said to herself.

Suddenly, Akatsuki heard some voices and looked over to see two people.

"Here's the money for this week. This is a great way to earn money." A were-cat said.

"Thanks. Tell Issac hello for me." A man with a red bandana said.

"Hey, I heard you started dealing in leather-working, too." The were-cat added.

"We're open twenty four hours a day, and can repair things quickly." the bandana guy said.

* * *

"Well, now...This is quite a haul." Nyanta said.

The group from the forest had just came back and had brought many animals to cook. There were mostly boars and chickens, but that can fill up a lot. Alice was near the cages looking sad at the animals.

"Now, it's up to you, Chief!" Naotsugu said.

"Ah, poor animals." Alice said sadly.

At least Hien was there to pat her on the back to make her feel better. A voice was soon heard that gave Alice a shiver yet again.

"Naotsugu! Thank you!" Maryelle said.

Maryelle soon ran towards Naotsugu, and soon gave him a hug that slammed his head into the wall.

"Rub, rub, rub, rub." Maryelle said rubbing her face onto Naotsugu.

"Hey! Don't cling to me!" Naotsugu said trying to pry her off.

"Maryelle, behave yourself." Henrietta said magically appearing.

In the background, you can see Hien messing with Shoryu and Alice trying to hide behind the two guys from the two women.

"Shoryu, Hien, thank you both, also!" Maryelle said turning around.

Alice was calm since they didn't notice her, but not for long.

"He was all fired up." Hien said pointing to Shoryu.

"N-No, you're just good at slacking off." Shoryu said a bit red.

"Who's slacking off?" Hien said. "You loyal pup"

"Shut up, you flippant fox!"

In the back reveals a mind battle wolf against wolf. Alice was actually crawling on the ground avoiding the two's fight hoping to not get caught.

"But, there still isn't enough." Maryelle revealed.

"I'm on it." Shoryu said determined.

While Asuka, Ashlynn, and a girl member were walking down the hall, Shoryu soon ran past the group of girls determined.

"I don't know why, but he's really into this..." Maryelle said outside the room. "I can always count on you Shoryu."

In the back, everyone was grinning knowing why he was working hard.

* * *

Soon, the day became dark and all was calm at the guild.

"NO!" A voice yelled.

That voice reveals to be Maryelle trapped in a pile of paperwork.

"This is all the paperwork. Then, I'll return to my own job." Henrietta said leaving Maryelle.

Maryelle soon popped out of her mountain of paperwork.

"I'm now scared of glasses." Maryelle said frighten. "The glasses all frighten me."

She soon imagined Henrietta and Shiroe evilly looking at her with red eyes. Back with Henrietta, two guild members reveal a sign that said "Crescent Moon: the refreshment stand" on it. Asuka, Ashlynn, the girl member, and Alice were all there to see it as well. But, since Alice was there, Henrietta was griping Alice and playing with her hair.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Henrietta said happily.

"Cute and distinctive." Asuka said.

"It's amazing how nice handmade stuff look like." Ashlynn said.

"The colors really make the sign beautiful." Alice added getting a closer look at the sign.

"Now we're almost done." The girl member said.

'It's finally done...' Henrietta thought.

"what do you think, Henrietta?" Shiroe said.

Right now, is a flash back from the meeting Shiroe had with the others.

"In the old world, weren't you an accountant, with a master's in business administration?" Shiroe asked. "I think it can work. Basically, we just need to get the money, any way we can. We don't have to worry about where it came from or whose it was. At the moment, this world has no rules. There's no point in restricting ourselves by making new ones."

'This world has no rules...In other words, we can make up our own...We need a new rule to make money. A way to make people bring us money, and be happy doing so...' Henrietta thought.

After a few seconds, Henrietta finally spoke.

"We can do it. Five million gold. We can get the money." Henrietta said.

Maryelle and Shoryu were shocked to hear that sudden announcement. However, Shiroe just moved his glasses as well as Henrietta. Back to the present, Henrietta is walking down the hallway in the guild.

"Now, it's time for the plan's first stage." She said to herself.

Over at Maryelle's office, Naotsugu and Alice was at the door with some food.

"Maryelle, me and Alice brought you a snack and water." He said. "Chief Nyanta made this sandwich himse-"

He stopped talking when they both saw Maryelle lying on the ground all dusty and tired. Maryelle soon got up and started to roll around the paperwork.

"I can't go on!" Maryelle said in a high voice. "Stupid Umeko I hate you!"

"Hey, come on..." Naotsugu said trying to comfort her.

"Maryelle, are you ok?" Alice asked a bit concerned.

"I can't take this room anymore! I want to take a bath. I want to go outside!" Maryelle demanded like a five year old.

'How old is she again, twenty eight I think?' Alice thought with a sweat drop.

"Okay, okay Maryelle...easy there." Naotsugu said.

He and Alice soon places the sandwiches and water on the ground which Maryelle noticed. The two soon sat near Maryelle as she happily ate a sandwich.

"This is great!" Maryelle complimented.

"Hey..." Naotsugu asked. "Thanks for going along with with Shiroe's plan."

"Me too, thanks Maryelle." Alice added.

"Eh?"

"I think it made him happy that you agreed. Thank you." Naotsugu said with a smile.

Maryelle soon smiled as well as Alice from what Naotsugu just said.

"Your a good boy, Naotsugu..." Maryelle said.

Suddenly, Maryelle started to crawl to Naotsugu and patted his head.

"Good boy, good boy, I'm glad you're with Shiroe. Keep being his friend." Maryelle said.

"Y-Yeah." Naotsugu replied.

Maryelle soon looked over at Alice who was just watching them. Maryelle soon crawled towards Alice and gave her a big hug.

"Alice, although you are the youngest, take care of Shiroe and the others, ok?" Maryelle asked.

"...Of course, Maryelle." Alice replied with a smile.

"So, tomorrow's the day." Naotsugu said.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Maryelle said.

"The day it starts." Alice started.

The three were soon standing in front of the window prepared for what tomorrow has to bring.

* * *

**The next week**

"Hey...Before we head into the field, let's grab something to eat." A purple haired man (I don't know? O_o) monk said.

"Does it matter what?" A girl assassin said. "Everything taste the same anyway."

"Don't say that." The girl samurai said sadly.

The three people soon pass through a place with empty seats and tables.

"Anyway, this place sure is deserted..." The assassin said.

"Of course it is." The monk added.

"Well, if it all tastes the same, the cheapest food is as good as it gets..." The assassin said.

We soon see the leader and assassin from the PKers pass by.

"I smell something good." The leader said.

"Can't be." The assassin added.

A hand soon waved to attract the attention from the people around them.

"Hello, residents of Akihabara! For those of you who miss real food, we have good news. Now you can bring genuine flavor back to your table! The Crescent Moon refreshments stand opens today! Please give it a try!" Maryelle exclaim.

Serara as well as another guild member were standing in front of the stand passing out flyers for the stand.

"Thank you! Thank you for your purchase!" Serara said with happiness.

"Serara, we haven't sold any yet." A guild member said.

"Crescent burger, fifteen gold. One crispy chicken strip, eighteen gold. Black rose tea, five gold." The ex Pk leader read from the flyer.

"That's pretty pricy!" The purple monk said.

"What noisy, strange people." The assassin added.

Maryelle soon went over to the ex PK leader and told him if he would offer the food. He was, but his assassin thought it was a trap, so she tried it for him. But when she did, this is how she reacted.

"This taste like a hamburger!" The assassin said with sparkles and tears down her eyes.

After she said that, everyone started to buy the food and ate it very well if I must say.

"It taste like grilled meat and sause..." The monk said.

"It's taste so good." The assassin said crying.

"We can't just stand here!" The samurai said.

"Let's go tell Sou!" The monk added.

Soon, everyone was in line and was wanting food from the cart. Maryelle soon sent a thumbs up to Shiroe who was watching from a far. In just a few minute, the line was so long, Serara had to go to the end of the line with a sign so people can know. Inside the stand, they were almost out of food with just one box left.

"Don't worry Maryelle." Henrietta said. "I'm bringing more. This is where things will go tough. We'll go at full speed!"

At another place, the monk, assassin, and samurai were in a building in front of a samurai male who was eating a crescent burger. When he ate it, he also had the same reaction.

"This is...Delicious. Who made this? How?" He asked.

Soon after, word spread to all over Akihabara, maybe even farther. It went so far, now everyone wants to find out who is selling it and how they can also do the same. The news has also spread to other guilds who wanted to find out who sold the food as well as finding out how to make them. Over at the Imperial forest, Naotsugu, Hien, Alice, and Shoryu were in the forest with a cart full of animals in cages.

"Okay, that's enough for now." Naotsugu said tightening the cages. "Let's go kids."

As he said that, Shoryu was in the back thinking very seriously about something.

"Okay." Hien replied.

"Got it Naotsugu." Alice said.

"I will gather more. You three, go on back." Shoryu said walking away.

"Don't push yourself...There's a long way to go." Naotsugu said.

"We have enough animals." Alice said pointing to the cages. "I bet this can feed at least one hundred more players."

"No. I don't want to lose." Shoryu said seriously.

"Huh? To whom?" Naotsugu asked.

"Then, let's go." Hien said knowing what Shoryu was talking about.

"Is he ok?" Naotsugu asked pointing at Shoryu.

"He's really determined for some reason." Alice added.

"He'll be fine..." Hien said calmly.

While Hien and Naotsugu left on the cart, Alice stayed behind concerned about the fellow swashbuckler. However, she hid behind a tree to be unnoticed by Shoryu.

"Just watch me, Maryelle." Shoryu said to himself.

Alice saw that determined face on Shoryu again and knew that he was very serious about getting more. But, in the bushes nearby him, two red eyes showed up and revealed itself to be a area boss.

"A-An area boss?" You're joking." Shoru said shocked.

"EH! Already a boss!" Alice yelled revealing her hiding spot.

Shoryu soon looked back to see Alice right out of the blue.

"A-Alice, I thought I told you to go." Shoryu said a bit mad.

"Ahahaha...I didn't listen." Alice said in a careless tone.

The boar soon took affect and soon aimed for Alice. The boar was too fast for Alice to block so she just stood there frozen and wide eyes. Until, Shoryu jumped in front of Alice and block the boar's attack with his swords.

"Shoryu! Wait, I can help!" Alice said about to get her swords.

"No, go back to the guild." Shoryu said seriously.

"But..."

"GO! Help the others at the guild."

"...Ok." Alice said.

She soon ran off and was about to head back until she turned around and faced Shoryu.

"Shoryu, if you die...I'm gonna get you!" Alice said.

Shoryu just nodded and landed a attack at the boar as Alice was running back to the guild.

* * *

**At the guild hall  
**

Alice has soon made it back to Akihabara in one piece, tired but still good health. She soon looked back facing the forest with a worried face.

'Shoryu...be careful, please.' Alice prayed in her mind.

On her way back to the guild building, she noticed that there were nobody around and there seemed to be closed cafes.

"Hmm...I guess the guild stopped sales for now." Alice said to herself looking around.

Alice soon arrived at the guild hall and entered the building. On the way, Alice saw her assassin friend in the guild halls.

"Ah. Hey Akatsuki." Alice said waving at Akatsuki.

"Hello Alice." Akatsuki said with a smile.

"How was the guild when I was gone." Alice asked.

"The guild was really busy, but i-" Akatsuki said.

Before Akatsuki finish her sentence, She and Alice both felt a shiver through their bodies.

"...Akatsuki...Did you feel that?" Alice said shakily.

"Y-Yeah..." Akatsuki said a bit cold.

"Ha ha ha." A voice laughed.

When Akatsuki and Alice turned around, there they see...Henrietta!

**Flashback**

Henrietta was on Maryelle's desk organizing the paperwork while Serara and the guild member were sleeping on the couch.

"Good job, everyone." Shiroe congratulated.

"Well? Well? How much did we make?" Maryelle asked.

"We earned 43,776 gold in sales, representing 1,159 customers who spent an average of 38 gold each. We sold out the crescent burgers we prepared, as well as everything else, except the black rose tea." Henrietta explained.

"Wow! This is great! At this rate, we'll get that five million in no time at all." Maryelle said sparkling happily.

"We'll never make it in time...Not even close Maryelle." Shiroe said dully.

"We won't?" Maryelle asked

"Basic math shows it would take one hundred, twenty days...Or four months." Shiroe explained.

"But today, we turned away a lot of customers...If we wanted, we could sell a lot more." Maryelle added.

"Our total market size probably measures in the tens of thousands. In Akihabara alone, there are over fifteen thousand players." Shiore said.

"The problem is, no matter how high the demand, we can only serve around a thousand customers a day. Our guild just isn't big enough." Henrietta explained.

"That's it. Money isn't the point of this plan, anyway." Shiroe added.

"That's right. I was just blinded by the huge fortune in front of me." Maryelle said.

"I'll go deposit out earnings in the bank. " Henrietta said.

"Thanks." Shiroe said.

Henrietta soon left the desk and headed towards the bank.

"Hey Shiroe. If money wasn't the crescent burger's goal, does that mean you'll use your other plan?" Maryelle asked.

As soon as she heard that, Henrietta soon stopped walking and stood at her place.

"I'm sure it'll work." Shiroe said.

"But, I don't know if I can do it." Maryelle said worried.

"Just leave it to Henrietta. Right?" Shiroe asked Henrietta.

"Yeah, leave it to me, in exchange..." Henrietta said.

**Present**

"Where are you going?" Henrietta said creepily.

Just from that tone of voice, Alice and Akatsuki knew just what to do...RUN! And they did down the hall.

"My lord has given me a secret mission. Don't try to stop me!" Akatsuki yelled out.

"And Shoryu sent me here to help Maryelle. NOT YOU!" Alice yelled out also.

But while running, Akatsuki tripped dragging Alice down to the ground. When they looked up, Henrietta was getting closer and closer with her evil glasses looking at them.

"Shiroe was kind enough to lend you two to me." Henrietta said in a happy creepy tone.

"My lord, you sold me out again!" "SHIROE YOU BETRAYER!" Both girls yelled out.

"Now hurry...put these on!" Henrietta said holding out two uniforms for the two girls in a pink sparkle.

"I REFUSE!" Both girls exclaimed as the both made a run for it...Again.

"I am not a doll for you to dress up!" Akatsuki exclaim.

"Me too!" Alice added.

When they both ran towards a door, the knob shocked Alice as she paced her hand on it. Both girls looked shocked on why they couldn't get in. Henrietta soon closed in on the two girls like a panther getting close to the elk.

"You two can't enter that room." Henrietta announced.

"What?" "Why?" The girls said.

"This zone belongs to the Crescent Moon Alliance. And that warehouse only permits guild members." Henrietta explained.

Since Alice and Akatsuki belonged to the Log Horizon guild, they had no access to the rooms in Crescent Moon Alliance.

"I guess I'll have to..." Akatsuki said. "I can't use it!"

Akatsuki was trying to run away with her skills, but because of the zone, she wasn't allow permit to use skills.

"Hey! You were gonna leave me behind! BETRAYER ALL OF YOU!" Alice exclaimed.

"It's useless...I set it so that skills can't be used here. And I can also set combat permissions individually. Have you forgotten?" Henrietta said creppily.

Alice and Akatsuki hugged each other shaking for dear life due to the scary aura from Henrietta. From all that running and escaping, they had to give in.

"Curse you..." Akatsuki said.

"This is the end." Alice added.

By the time you know it, they got caught. Right now, the guild members along with Nyanta, Shiroe, and Naotsugu are happily seen being very happy.

"So cute!" The girl members said.

"My, my...It looks wonderful on you two." Nyanta said.

But, no one noticed that Nyanta in the first time had a bit of red on his face from what he has seen. Well, him and every other male in the roon. Alice and Akatsuki were both in a maid version of the Crescent Moon refreshment uniform with Henrietta hugging them from behind with pink sparkles.

"Ah! My exhaustion is flying away!" Henrietta said happily.

"Henrietta, couldn't I wear legging under the skirt?" Alice asked pulling the skirt down.

"No! If you do, then it wouldn't look cute." Henrietta said.

"Also Alice, you and Akatsuki don't look that bad." The guys added.

While the girls turned red from the guys comments, Maryelle was looking around.

"Hey, have you seen Shoryu?" Maryelle asked.

"Now that you mention it, he's late." Naotsugu said.

From hearing that, Alice turned to face Naotsugu and Hien with a worried face.

"He was so excited, he hasn't returned from hunting..." Hien added.

"R-Really?" Maryelle asked worried.

"I know what happen to Shoryu." Alice spoke out.

Everyone soon turned over to Alice with a wondering look.

"Really? Then what happen to Shoryu?" Maryelle asked.

"After Naotsugu and Hien left, I stayed behind to check on Shoryu. But, a area boss popped up and I tried to help. But, Shoryu said he could do it and sent me back. Sorry I should have stayed behind." Alice said worried.

Maryelle soon walked over to Alice and patted her head.

"Alice...It's ok. At least your still here. Maybe something happen..." Maryelle said.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling in the building and soon everyone left the room. When they go to the hall, they see a huge boar right in the middle of the hall.

"What's going on?" Asuka said. "There's a boar stuck in the hall."

The boar head soon moved it's head and reveals Shoryu underneath the boar.

"Ah Shoryu!" Hien said.

"Maryelle, am I helping a little?" Shoryu asked.

Shoryu soon got out and fell to the ground as Maryelle was running towards him. As Maryelle held him up, it is revealed that he was just sleeping.

"He hasn't rested or slept for a long time." Naotsugu stated.

"He's been killing himself." Hien added.

"Thank godness...Thank you, everyone. I'm blessed with such wonderful companions." Maryelle said happily.

"He looks so happy in his sleep." Hien said. "Guess it was almost worth killing himself."

"After all that work, I'm sorry to say this...But giant boar tastes too strong, so I can't use it." Nyanta said in his normal tone.

After talking, everyone was quiet for a second and soon started to quietly laugh.

"Shh! You'll wake him up!" Maryelle said quietly.

_The Crescent Moon Alliance members are all so nice. _

In another part of the hall, Minori was with her female guild members sewing up some leather while remembering a message from Shiroe.

"Yeah. I'm sure it's due to Maryelle's kindness and sunflower-like smiles. Actually, I've made a guild of my own. I'll introduce you to them soon. Our preparations are progressing. Hold out just a little longer." Shiroe said.

While thinking, Minori accidentally pricked her finger with the needle.

"It'll be ok, Minori...Tohya." Shiroe added.

When Shiroe was about to go through a door in the hall, a spark appeared at the knob. He scowled having a thought about whats behind that door. When he left, a man in a gray cloak and hoodie went to the door Shiroe tried to open and successfully went in.

"Shiroe said that?" Tohya asked.

"Yeah." Minori answered back.

"I see."

Right now, the twins were in their guild hall sitting at the dining hall where they were forced to be at.

"Is this ok?" Minori asked. "Is this really okay?"

Tohya soon frown knowing the answer to his sister's question, but said nothing. With Shiroe, he was with Nyata and Alice over at a ruin building.

"Chief, did you know this? When this was a game, these building were just a background. But, now they appear to be zones for purchase." Shiroe said.

"So it seems." Nyanta said.

"True, if you look over at your menu, it now reveals a menu of what to buy." Alice added.

"And that isn't all...Every city and building in the world is for sale. But they're astronomically expensive." Shiroe added.

"Thmen, should we buy Tokyo station as the Log Horizon base?" Nyanta suggested.

"No." Shiroe said.

Shiroe and Nyanta soon left the building walking to a place. Shiroe soon turned around to face Alice who was about to follow.

"Alice, go to sleep, someone your age shouldn't be out this long." He suggested.

"Right, right Alice. Someone like you shouldn't be out this late anyway." Nyanta added.

"...Fine." Alice said with a pout.

So Alice left to the guild direction while Nyanta and Shiroe left the other way. The two were soon at a grassy place which seemed to have something similar to a train. While waiting, a voice was heard.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The voice said. "Shiroe, and Master Nyanta. It's been a long time."

The voice was soon reveal to belong to the same person who the monk, assassin, and samurai gave a burger to refering to as Sou.

"Hey Soujirou." Shiroe greeted.

"Souji, I hear you've started your own guild?" Nyanta asked.

"Yeah, it's called The Caravan of the West Wind." Soujirou explained.

"It's a small guild, but as powerful as the biggest ones." Shiroe added.

"Not at all...We were just getting things set up when the apocalypse happened." Soujirou said.

"Since the tea party disbanded, I hadn't been logging in as often. Are Nazuna and Miss Saki still with you?" Nyanta asked.

"Nazuna is still with me. She's as relaxed as ever. Saki too, but she wasn't logged in during the apocalypse." Soujiro explained sadly.

"Hey,so...Are you still as popular with as you used to be? Shiroe asked a bit embarrassed.

"No, well..." Soujiro said stuttering.

"It's nice to be young." Nyanta said.

"A-Anyway...Why did you contact me?" Soujiro asked.

"Oh, you see..." Shiroe said.

"I thought you didn't like me." Soujiro suddenly said.

"Hmm? Why?" Shiroe said shocked.

"Because, well...When I founded my guild, I invited you, but you didn't join." Soujiro explained.

"It wasn't like that. It wasn't that I didn't like you. Back then, I just didn't want anything to do with guilds. But, after the apocalypse, I realize that I had to make a place for myself...That I had to be one of those that protects others. I made a aren't many in it yet, and it's just getting started...But I'll only have a place for myself after I've made one for others. I finally realized that." Shiroe explained in close detail.

Soujiro was shocked for a second, but was soon smiling knowing Shiroe's decision now.

"So what did you want from me?" Soujiro asked.

"What do you think of Akihabara, as it is now?" Nyanta questioned.

"I think it's a prison..." Soujiro answered sadly.

"A Prison..." Shiroe repeated.

"Not only Akihabara. Depending on your point of view, the whole world is currently a a prison." Soujiro explained.

"I have a way to improve it. And I need your help." Shiroe said.

"All right!" Soujiro quickly replied.

"Huh? Are you sure? Don't you want to hear the plan?" Shiroe said with a bit of shocked.

"But you're busy, aren't you? I can't take up your time. And I'm a moron whose place is in the front if the Tea Party's best strategist told me the plan, I wouldn't understand half." Soujiro said with confidence.

"Soujiro..." Shiroe said.

"You're a good kid, Souji." Nyanta complimented.

"No..." Soujiro said.

It soon became morning and it was still busy for the Crescent moon people. But now, we recognize the samurai from before and other people helping out in the refreshments stand.

"I have more burgers." The female samurai said.

"I'll take three crescent burgers!" "Five super crescent burgers!" Customers kept shouting out.

"While you wait, I'll take your orders!" Soujiro said wearing the hat.

However, the people ordering were not drooling over the burgers, but at Soujiro.

"You're so cute..." "Please add me to your friends list." The customers kept saying.

"Hey, stay in line, and follow the rules!" The female assassin said.

"Oh, so this Shiroe guy wanted you to help with the store?" The purple hair monk asked.

"Of course not. It's far more than just this. There's no end to his plans." Soujiro answered.

When the monk left, Soujiro was soon left by himself to take orders. However when he was going to one customer, he bumped into Alice who was wearing the uniform for the stand.

"AH!" Alice yelp as she fell to the ground.

Soujiro soon panicked that he accidentally pushed a girl. He soon sat on his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"A-Ah! Sorry are you ok?" Soujiro said worried.

As soon as Alice turned her face, Soujiro had red on his face from the closeness of the faces.

"Yeah...Thank you." Alice said kindly.

Soujiro soon stood up and held a hand out to Alice, which she accepted. As he looked closely, Soujiro noticed that Alice wore the uniform that belonged to Crescent Moon.

"Are you a member of Crescent Moon?" Soujiro asked.

"Ah no, I am just helping out, you are too right?" Alice said.

"Yeah, my friend wanted me to help, so I accepted."

"I see, well nice to work with you."

"Same here. Oh sorry, I forgot to introduced myself. I'm Soujiro, nice to meet you."

"My name is Alice, nice to meet you."

The two soon introduced each other and went back to work. That was a start of something new for the two players.

While they were at the stand, Shiroe was in front of the guild building standing in front.

'Now, then...Time for the plan's second stage.' Shiroe thought.

* * *

B-Rabbit28: Thus ending the Crescent moon chapter. I am really happy that everyone is reading my story and is reviewing as well as favorite the story. Also, can you guys please vote on the poll on my page so I know what you guys what for the story. Don't be a stranger and vote as well as review. If there's anything you guys want to have in the story, don't be shy and PM me, I'll see if your ideas can fit somewhere in the story. Remember, review and favorite. Until the next chapter. ^^


	9. Villain in glasses

B-Rabbit28: Hello everyone with another review. This story has gone by so fast it's already on chapter 1,2,3...9! I am able to update because of you readers. I recommend reading another log horizon story that also has a female OC in it. Also, can you guys vote on my poll in my profile so I know what to do later on. If you guys also want Alice to be paired up with someone, PM me it so I can set it up somehow. Remember, review and Favorite. I don't own anything except Alice. ^^

* * *

Chapter 9: Villain in glasses

_In Elder Tales, a quest is a type of are many types, raging from simply finding missing people to grand adventures, each with its own unique reward. Experience, gold, items...Magical knowledge or crafting recipes. The whistle to summon griffons was one of the completion rewards for a huge quest.  
_

* * *

Right now, Charasin of the 8th Shopping District Center along with a fellow guild member were at their storage area.

"Hmm...Our warehouse is looking pretty bare...We should buy up whatever we can." Charasin said.

"Ever since the apocalypse, there are fewer guilds that will leave towns to fight for ingredients." The guild member said.

"Fighting in your own body is pretty scary...That's why lots of people are switching to crafting, so ingredients are becoming harder to find." Charasin said sadly.

Charasin and fellow guild member is soon over at Akihabara walking through the plaza heading somewhere.

"In the race to buy them, the large guilds have an advantage..." Charasin explained.

"The Roderic Merchant Guild and the Marine Agency have absorbed many smaller guilds." The guild member added.

"We may be the third biggest crafting guild, but it doesn't mean we can take it easy. We must take full advantage of this chance." Charasin said.

"Chance?" The guild member asked.

From say that, Charasin had a grin on his face thinking about a good plan.

* * *

Over at the guild hall, something very interesting seemed to be happening. In the Crescent Moon Alliance hall, Maryelle and Alice seems very dazed. The reason for that is because Akatsuki was being hugged on the ground by Henrietta. In this case, Alice is in her mind screaming joy because she wasn't hugged by Henrietta but also sorry for the assassin.

"L-Let me go...I don't have time to waste here." Akatsuki said.

"You look so relaxed." Maryelle said.

"Well, if Akatsuki and I were here, of course." Alice added. "But...Can you please let me go!"

Even though Alice wasn't hugged by Henrietta, she was still caught in the grasp of Maryelle.

"I don't wanna Alice, your so soft." Maryelle said nuzzling her face into Alice's hair. "But, my heart is pounding..."

"I'm not relaxed...That's why I'm trying got calm my mind." Henrietta said worried.

"Assassins are not tools to help you relax." Akatsuki said trying to get away.

"Nor are swashbucklers Maryelle." Alice added doing the same thing as Akatsuki.

But, Henrietta and Maryelle did not let the girls get away so easily. Before Alice and Akatsuki got away, Henriettta and Maryelle grabbed hold of the two girls and hugged them even harder.

"I'm going into battle. I must stay strong!" Henrietta said.

"Me too, I'm going to do my best!" Maryelle said determined.

"Then good luck Maryelle, Henrietta. We'll see you soon." Alice said a bit happy that she can get out of the clutches soon.

"No Alice, you're going too to help." Maryelle said.

"Huh. Wh-." Alice said shocked.

But before she could finish her sentence, Maryelle along with Henrietta got Alice and dragged her to battle. While being dragged, Akatsuki was seeing the poor girl dragged away.

"Alice...I pray for you." Akatsuki said praying for Alice.

* * *

**Dragon Nest  
**

The Dragon Nest was the meeting location for Henrietta and Maryelle. While Maryelle and Henrietta sat at the table, Alice was standing at the side of the room waiting for the person to come. When Alice looked over at the two women, she saw that they had a worried look on them.

"Henrietta, Maryelle don't worry. It'll be ok." Alice said calmly.

As soon as she said that, the door opened and a voice was heard.

"Hey, sorry for keeping you. You look pretty scary Maryelle..." The voice said.

When the person came in, it revels to be Charasin the guild leader of one of the crafting guilds.

"No...It really has been a while, Charasin." Maryelle said happily.

"I'm told you two have known one another for a long time." Henrietta said.

"When we were just starting out, we went hunting together. But once we founded our own guilds, we both became so busy..." Charasin explained.

"We both started guilds. But isn't yours huge, with seven hundred members? Far bigger than mine" Maryelle asked.

"Well there are still larger guilds, like the Marine Agency or the Roderic Merchant Guild." Charasin said.

While he was talking, he barely noticed that Alice was also in the room and was shocked for a second.

"Huh! Who are you?" Charasin asked.

"Ah sorry Charasin I forgot. This is Alice, she will be here to observe the talk." Henrietta explained.

"Nice to meet you Charasin." Alice said kindly.

"O-Oh nice to meet you too." Charasin said a bit red.

After a few minutes, the talk soon started.

"Well? What brings you here today? You had to ask something?" Charasin asked in a serious tone.

From seeing the change in face, Maryelle turned into a blue ghost from shock. But, she didn't show it in front of him.

'That's a businessman's face...' Maryelle thought.

Maryelle soon came back into the world and started talking.

"I'd like your help with ingredient stocks. Ingredients for our guild to use. We're trying to outsource our resource collection. Specifically, we need young deer meat, lettuce, tomatoes...Flour, potatoes, haruharu fish, and grouse meat." Maryelle explained.

While Maryelle was talking, Charasin also had a blue ghost in the back of him thinking.

'Just as I thought, she's here for ingredients for Crescent Moon. Once you eat their food, you can't go back to the old stuff. If I could get all that business for myself...' Charasin thought.

His blue ghost soon went back into his body and he talked.

"Ingredients? How much and at what price?" Charasin asked.

Maryelle and Henrietta looked at each other before Henrietta wrote something on a piece of paper and spun it to Charasin. Alice knows how much and price, but she knows that Charasin had something on his mind. When Charasin looked at the paper, he was a bit normal about it.

"I see..." Charasin said.

When he said that, his blue ghost appeared again.

'At that price, it's not a bad deal. But...' Charasin thought.

As he thought with his blue ghost, the other people in the room also reveal their blue ghost.

'It's a very good deal for them. But, that doesn't mean he can simply agree to whatever is proposed.' Henrietta thought.

'Agree. They'll try to improve the terms.' Maryelle thought concern.

'Since we are doing better, they might want to take our business.' Alice thought worried.

'Right.' The two women thought.

"Anyway, these are for Crescent Moon, correct?" Charasin asked.

"That's right." Maryelle answered.

"I'm told your business is going well." He said clutching his fist.

"Thank you. Our chefs are pleased everyone enjoys the food so much!" Maryelle said happily.

"So are you using a new recipe?" Charasin said trying to get to the point.

"Our chefs are simply that good." Maryelle said calmly.

However, her blue looks like it's going to cry.

'This is right, isn't it, Shiroe? I don't think I can keep this up...' Maryelle thought about to cry.

Alice noticed from the side that Maryelle was sweating from the back meaning that she's going to burst. However, behind Charasin was a blue ghost of Shiroe.

'Listen. No matter what happens, just keep smiling.' Blue ghost Shiroe said.

Soon, the scene changes to before the meeting when Shiroe is with Maryelle.

"Smiling?" Maryelle asked.

"Yes, that's the most important thing. As long as you keep smiling, your partner will handle the rest." Shiroe explained.

We then go back to the Dragon Nest where everyone resumes talking.

'She's going to need some help soon.' Henrietta thought.

'Maryelle...Your almost done, keep it up.' Alice thought giving a encouraging face to Maryelle.

"I can give this serious consideration...But have you thought of a partnership with 8th Shopping District Center, in order to grow your business-" Charasin said.

"Excuse me, Charasin. But it's time." Henrietta said interrupting Charasin.

"Time?" Charasin asked.

"Yes, our other guests have arrived." Henrietta explained.

"I'm sorry...Since I knew you already, I slipped you in a bit early. But, Henrietta says we should really handle this fairly." Maryelle said apologetic.

"This must be so sudden, Charasin. More people are coming" Alice added sending a smile to the young man.

"So...What does all this mean?" Charasin said a bit shocked.

"The Marine Agency, as well as the Roderic Merchant Guild, will be coming, too. But, on to other matters..." Henrietta explained.

Alice giggled quietly seeing the shocked face of Charasin.

"Wha-! What do you mean by "Other matters"?" Charasin said shocked.

"Well, investment...Specifically, selling Crescent Moon." Maryelle said happily.

From hearing the news, Charasin had a huge meltdown in his head.

"Hey, why don't we ask Charasin to stay?" Maryelle asked.

"Until we have a stable source of ingredients, we can't move to the next step." Henrietta said.

"We need Charasin to agree before the next thing." Alice added looking over at the shocked Charasin.

"H-Hold on a second...What is the Crescent Moon Alliance thinking? What do you mean by "investment"?" Charasin asked still shocked.

"Well-" Maryelle said but was soon stopped by Henrietta.

"How much is 8th Shopping District Center willing to pay for that information?" Henrietta asked.

"We'll agree to the matter we were discussing just now. We'll get what you want, in any bulk you want, for this price." Charasin said giving the price on paper to Henrietta. When Henrietta got the paper, she had a shining glint on her face.

"Thirty thousand." Henrietta demanded.

"Thirty-Fine agreed! On behalf on 8th Shopping District Center, I accept the contract..." Charasin said stressed out for the price.

"That's great! Now we can let him stay for the next part, right?" Maryelle asked happily towards the other.

"Thank you for the money, Charasin. Now you can stay for the rest." Alice added happily.

"Of course Charasin can stay...I don't mind at all." Henrietta said.

Although everyone seemed happy, Maryelle's ghost was finally relieved, but Charasin's ghost was not.

* * *

Over at Hamelin, Minori was giving a guild member a box full of leather items.

"What's your tailoring level?" The guild member asked.

"Level 32." Minori answered.

"Then you can make level 30 leather armor...Today, make leather aprons to raise your skill." The member ordered.

"Yes, sir." Minori said.

While Minori was making the armor, she kept thinking about Shiroe.

'Since then, Shiroe has been in touch several times. He has so many friends now. He and I are in the same world. We're in the same world, but...This is how disgusting the world looks to me.' Minori thought sadly.

A flash back soon occurs to the first day of the apocalypse.

"What is this?!" A player said.

Right now, everyone there are all panicked and worried about whats going on.

"Minori! It's you, isn't it?" Tohya asked.

"What is this?" Minori said sniffling.

_That day...The day reality and Elder Tales switched places...All I could do was cry and pray that someone would come and save me. Tohya was already starting to accept it...Walking through this world. Running. As though he enjoyed the new experience more than he feared it._

"Minori, Minori...Look at this! We still get our EXP pots!" Tohya yelled excitedly.

_Every day, we still receive the EXP pots we got as a beginner bonus. When Tohya learned that, it was natural that he'd want to see how it would had started to spur on me into feeling up to moving forward a little bit...But..._

Minori and Tohya were running in the forest trying to run away.

"They ran towards four o'clock!" Smash said who was a Pker.

"Stop them!" Stroganopp yelled out.

The sorcerer soon activated chains and bind Minori to the ground making her trip and fall.

"Minori!" Tohya called out.

But before he could save his sister, Smash came and attacked Tohya.

"I told you that I wouldn't kill you if you dropped all your inventory items. Everything's so realistic...Is this really virtual?" Smash said.

Smash's group soon came over and surrounded the two low level players.

"Well, a game's a game...Don't blame me." Smash said smugly.

"Y-You Jerk!" Tohya yelled with anger.

As soon as Tohya said that, he got PKed right in front of Minori. After, he got PKed, she was next. The two twins soon got transported to Akihabara's cathedral with a bit of shock.

"I'm alive?" Minori said to herself.

When Minori got outside, she saw her brother running to her.

"Minori!" Tohya yelled out.

Minori soon dropped her staff and ran towards her twin.

_"In this world, if something matters, keep it in the bank."_ _I only remembered Shiroe's words after I'd already lost everything. By that time, all that remained was the desire to rely on another. _

Soon, the guild leader of Hamelin, appeared before the twins.

"What's with you guys? You newbies? No friends? That sucks for you." The guild leader asked.

_I would have gone with anyone who offered aid, no matter who they world around Shiroe is the one he's earned for himself. All I could do was to weep at my own powerlessness. The same way I always have. That's why I lost everything...That's why we don't have the right to be saved by Shiroe. _

* * *

Back at the Dragon Nest, more guest have arrived.

"Oh, What have we here?" Someone asked.

The people who arrived was Michitaka of the Marine Agency and Rodrick of the Roderic merchant guild.

"Three beauties and the young master of 8th Shopping District Center." Michitaka said.

"Hello! I'm Maryelle of the Crescent Moon Alliance! This is my head clerk..." Maryelle greeted.

"Hey! No one had a head clerk for years. I'm Henrietta. Pleased to meet you. I'm in charge of our treasury." Henrietta said.

While Henrietta was talking, Alice was blanked out for a second until she was called.

"Hey, you over at the side. Your name?" Michitaka asked.

"O-Oh sorry. My name is Alice, and I'm a member of a new guild coming up." Alice explained.

"Oh a new guild? What's it called?" Rodrick asked.

"It's call-" Alice said.

"Don't tell them Alice, or else it would wreak the surprise." Henrietta said.

"Ok."

'Now then, Michitaka, of the Marine Agency. Rodrick, master of the Roderic Merchant Guild. I need to ensure negotiations with these two are successful. This is my battle. If I retreat here, I won't be able to face the others.' Henrietta thought.

"Before I get down to business, let me explain why I invited 8th Shopping District Center here first. We've asked 8th Shopping District Center to provide ingredients for us." Henrietta explained.

"Hey, wait...Does that mean you're working with 8th Shopping District Center?" Michitaka asked with anger.

"No, then there would be no need to call us. You must want something else." Rodrick said.

'I see...Michitaka is a respected leader, but subtlety isn't his strength. Rodrick appears similar to Shiroe, but he lacks Shiroe's guts.' Henrietta thought.

"Yes, that's right. It's something else. We'd like to extend the same offer to both of you." Henrietta explained.

We then go back to the scene of Shiroe explaining the plan.

"The only thing we can sell for the money we require is our new method of food preparation." Shiroe explained.

"Yes, but that's..." Maryelle said.

"Yes. Once they know how, using it is the simplest thing in the world. So, no matter what, we can't let them in on it until after the negotiations." Shiroe said.

"Yes, but we can't go to them without telling them anything..." Maryelle said.

"That's one place where we have an advantage." Shiroe said.

"An advantage?" Henrietta asked.

"Our advantage is that they want profit." Shiroe explained.

We are then back at the meeting between guilds.

'Right...Crescent Moon is tempting bait. As long as they desire to profit, we maintain the negotiating initiative.' Henrietta thought.

"We have the right to decide what information we reveal, as well as what we keep hidden. However, we cannot lie." Shiroe said before the meeting.

"But to dangle to bait, while trying to avoid telling them anything..." Henrietta said.

"If this is to work in the future, we can't afford to lie now." Shiroe said.

'I'd better get Akatsuki and Alice for a whole week, or this won't be worth it at all!' Henrietta thought.

Alice felt a shiver and looked over to Henrietta who was giving her stares of happiness in secret.

'I don't know if I should be worried or calm.' Alice thought.

"The Crescent Moon Alliance is embarking on a major operation." Henrietta explain going back on topic.

"A major operation?" Michitaka asked.

"You could think of it as a challenge. However, we lack the power to do it completely on our own. " Henrietta said.

"Then you want our help?" Michitaka said.

"I understand...A quest, is it?" Rodrick asked.

However, Henrietta had a evil aura around her ghost while Alice and Maryelle were being frighten by the aura.

'Good, they misunderstood me. I'm not lying, Shiroe.' Henrietta thought.

"So what kind of support would you need, Maryelle?" Charasin asked.

"Before I tell you what we need, let me explain how we've organized ourselves." Henrietta said.

"Well, I'd like to hear your strategy, at least." Michitaka said.

"Indeed." Rodrick added.

"The man in charge of our major operation and Alice's guild leader is Shiroe." Henrietta explained.

By hearing that, all three guild leaders were shocked.

"The villain in glasses is doing this?" Michitaka asked shocked.

'I knew it' Henrietta thought.

"Griffons?" Maryelle asked.

"That explains how you traveled to and from Susukinoso quickly." Henrietta said.

"Aren't those summon flutes a reward for a nigh-impossible raid?" Maryelle asked. "I can understand the Tea party's strategist having one."

"Oh, so he's behind this." Rodrick said.

'He's more famous than I expected. Just their knowing that Shiroe is leading this operation lends weight to my words. The name "villain in glasses" isn't just for show.' Henrietta thought.

Over with Shiroe, he was writing on paper until he sneezed.

"Are you sick, my lord?" Akatsuki asked appearing on the ceiling.

"Can you get sick in this world?" Shiroe asked.

"Let's move on to the support we're requesting from each of you. To be blunt, we need money." Henrietta said back at the meeting.

During the meeting, Henrietta gave a look to Alice telling her to get the bait which will lead to the bait. Alice soon left to grab the bait while the meeting still went on.

"I thought so." Michitaka said.

"How much?" Rodrick asked.

"At present, we need five million gold." Henrietta said.

"Fi-" Charasin said.

"Five million!" Michitaka finished.

'I've never heard of any quest that cost that much money.' Charasin thought.

'Wait...Then the Novasphere pioneers?' Michitaka thought.

'With the expansion pack in place, it would make sense if there were new legendary-class quest.' Rodrick thought.

'Which means the reward for that quest...' Charasin continue thinking.

'No matter what it is, it's likely to lead to lots of money. They want to believe that's true. And when someone wants to believe something is true, they usually will.' Henrietta thought.

Alice soon came back to the meeting room with a plate.

"Alice, what do you have?" Charasin asked.

"Oh this. This is just a little something for the meeting." Alice said with a smile.

Alice soon placed on the table some tea and custard for the guild masters to try.

"Try it! It's a new recipe. It's made from Roc 's sweet and delicious!" Maryelle said happily.

"Please try it everyone. It's really delicious!" Alice said with a sweet smile.

No one could resist the sweet smile of Alice, not even the guild masters who are all red in the face.

"Pudding?" Michitaka said.

As soon as all the guild masters ate the pudding, they were all sparkling with joy.

"It's great!" Charasin said happily.

"This is really Roc eggs?" Michitaka asked while eating the pudding.

"Rocs are level 85 and above..." Rodrick said.

'To cook these eggs, you'd need a recipe we don't know of, one that's above level 90.' Michitaka thought.

"Naturally, we wouldn't give you nothing in return for the money. Once the operation is complete, we'll give all three of you full details about the plan. Also...We're prepared to ask a scribe to transcribe copies of all the cookbooks we're currently using, as well as the methods we've learned over the course of our challenge." Henrietta explained making all three guild masters shocked.

"Does that mean..." Michitaka said.

"The recipes Crescent Moon is using?" Rodrick finished.

"Then there is a special recipe..." Charasin said.

'Looks like we're through the rough part. Now to throw them a life jacket.' Henrietta thought.

"Through asset liquidation and Crescent Moon's sales, we've collected 500,000 gold. But asking any single guild to provide the remaining 4.5 million would greatly alter the balance the power. So why don't we have each guild contribute 1.5 million?" Henrietta said.

"That represents around a hundred people's assets..." Charasin said worried.

"The Roderic Merchant Guild agrees to your proposal." Rodrick said confidentially.

"Same here! 8th Shopping District Center does, too!" Charasin said also.

"Got it! The Marine Agency will provide the funds. If you prefer, we could be your sole sponsor." Michitaka said with the most confidence.

From that said, the three female in the room looked at each other knowing that they got to their goal.

"Let's be civil, everyone...For me, ok?" Maryelle asked.

"Please don't fight, please be calm." Alice added with a frown no one can resist yet again.

* * *

At Hamelin, Tohya was carrying boxes of EXP pots while Minori was cleaning the floor.

"Hear from him again? From Shiroe." Tohya asked.

"SHH!" Minori shushed trying to keep quiet from their guild leader.

"Listen...I didn't tell you, but I saw him once earlier. But I couldn't ask him for help." Tohya said.

"Why not?" Minori asked.

"I don't know. He's so cool, so kind...He knows everything. He's just so amazing. So..." Tohya explained.

_Yeah. We have no right to ask someone like him to save us. _

"Do you think I could be just like him?" Tohya asked. "Right now, I couldn't ask him to save me...But if I could be just like him..."

By saying that, Minori looked at her twin brother with wonder.

* * *

Back at Crescent moon, there was many paperwork around Maryelle's office. And nearby all that paperwork, was a dirty stinky Maryelle lying nearby.

"I'm done for. It feels like my HP and MP are at zero..." Maryelle said lying face first on the ground.

"I suddenly feel so exhausted." Henrietta said in a tired tone.

Soon the door was open and people came in. Maryelle and Henrietta soon looked up and faced the door.

"This smell..." Henrietta said.

What came through that door was a cart full of deserts and Akatsuki, Alice, Naotsugu, and Nyanta coming through the door.

"Akatsuki and Alice!" Henrietta said happily.

"You aren't smelling me. That's the dessert." Akatsuki said in a tone voice.

"I wish I smelled this sweet. Hey, I could dream." Alice said.

"When you're tired, sweets are the best!" Naotsugu said.

"Meow." Nyanta added.

Maryelle soon got up and headed towards the cart full of sweets.

"Thanks...You all had a tough time, too. thanks." Maryelle said hugging Alice.

While Alice was hugged by Maryelle, Akatsuki was hugged the most by Henrietta.

"Shiroe asked us to." Naotsugu said.

"He said you'd be tired when you got back." Nyanta added.

"He did?" Henrietta asked.

"Where is he, anyway?" Maryelle asked. "I should tell him how it went."

While she said that, Akatsuki and Alice were hiding behind Nyanta trying to get away from the two.

"He's already working on the next job. He was certain you'd be able to pull it off." Nyanta said.

"It feels like he planned for everything." Henrietta said moved. "There's no beating the villain in glasses."

Yet again, Shiroe sneezed again while doing paperwork.

* * *

At another place, there was a group of people who were near the mountains, with their leader near the edge.

"We're splitting up for tonight's sparring match." The leader said.

"Okay." The others replied.

"What has the Crescent Moon Alliance invited us to?" The leader asked.

"They said they wanted to talk about the city of Akihabara, but the details were vague." The member near the leader explained. "She once tried and failed to make a alliance of smaller guilds, but..." The person explained.

The leader is soon revealed to be Issac of the Black Sword knights.

"I don't know if their true, but those stories about the guys working with her worries me." Issac said.

"You mean Log Horizon?"

"Yeah...It's Shiroe from the Tea Party." Issac said.

It soon shows a invitation saying to meet to discuss about Akihabara's future.

"The does this mean the next raid is canceled, my lord?" A women asked.

It soon reveals that Issac was talking to Crusty about the meeting and Crusty had the invite in his hand.

"Yeah...Unfortunately, the dates overlap." Crusty said.

"Is this conference that important?" Crusty's assistant asked.

"I'm less interested in the conference itself than in the one holding it." Crusty said.

Back at Hamelin, Tohya was still awake and was thinking about something.

"I'm doing it tomorrow. I promised I'd come and save you, right? So that's ok, right?" Shiroe said messaging Minori.

_Tohya said he wanted to be like Shiroe. He wants to open new paths, like Shiroe. That is what he wants! And I do, too! _

Soon, Maryelle and Shiroe arrived at the destination where the meeting would be at.

"It's time Shiroe." Maryelle said.

"Yes. Now it's my turn...To fight." Shiroe said.

* * *

B-Rabbit28: Thus ending the "Villain in glassses" Chapter. Thank you guys for reading and liking the story. With your guys help, I can be motivated to continue on with this story. Also, I would like to thank one of the reviewers for helping me with my story. With their help, I can make this story good for your reader's eyes. Remember to vote on my poll so I can proceed with the story. Until next chapter. ^^


	10. Round Table Conference

B-Rabbit28: Hey everyone who's reading. This story has officially reached the double-digit mark for chapters. I really would like to thank ZangetsuOldMan for helping me Beta read all my chapters so all you readers are okay with the story. I also recommend reading the other Log Horizon that the other people have done recently. Remember to review and favorite the story and I don't own anything except for Alice.

* * *

Chapter 10: Round Table Conference

Right now, guilds from all over have arrived at Akihabara's Guild hall. A man with long hair and a bow on his back has arrived and is entering the hall along with two of his members walking with him

"Now Silver sword's here, too?" A player said.

"Look, another one." Another player said. "Seriously?"

The next guild to come was Soujiro's along with his partner.

_There are many guilds, with many different goals. There are combat guilds, whose primary goal is to get stronger. In Akihabara, the major ones are D.D.D., The Black Sword Knights, Honesty, The West Wind Brigade, Silver Sword. There are also crafting guilds, whose time is primarily occupied by amassing items or selling them in town. Marine Agency, Roderic Merchant Guild, 8th shopping street, Grandeur, Radio market. And there's the support guild, Maryelle's Crescent Moon Alliance. And...Log Horizon. _

"So all the major guild's masters are here?" "What's going on?" Is what people are talking about outside.

* * *

In the guild hall, the guild leaders are already sat around the table for the conference.

'It's a good sign that everyone came. Asking Soujiro to handle the invitations was the right move.' Shiroe thought.

Shiroe soon stood up from his seat which soon disappeared and started the meeting.

"Thank you all for taking the time to come today. I am Shiroe, of the guild Log Horizon." Shiroe said.

"You can keep the introductions short, Shiroe of the Tea Party." Issac of the Black Sword Knights said.

"Thank you Issac. I'm surprised and honored that you remember me." Shiroe said.

"How could I forget?" Issac said.

"Well? Why are we here exactly?" William Massachusetts of Sliver Sword ask.

"I've brought you here for input and aid, concerning Akihabara's present state. As you know, ever since the apocalypse, we've been trapped in this world. And there's no way to know if we'll be able to return. Given the circumstance, I''d like to keep the situation in Akihabara from getting any worse." Shiroe explained.

Around the room, there were also some members from the other guilds, among the group of people was Serara, Nyanta, Alice, and Henrietta. When Soujiro looked over at the group of people, he noticed that Alice was among the group of people and turned a bit red. (Someone has a crush on Alice :P). It didn't help when she waved at Soujiro with her killer smile which made him look down with a red face. But, the other guild masters noticed Alice smiling and waving which also made them red.

"That's a lot to ask." William said.

"Are you think of something similar to the failed attempt to form alliances of the smaller guilds?" Crusty of D.D.D. asked.

"Similar, yes. However...I've heard that the plan was halted." Shiroe said.

"That plan had many problems. It was the smaller guild's attempt to unite, to compete with the larger ones." Akaneya from Radio Market explained.

"In other words, they wanted to protect their interest. They were only concerned with themselves." Woodstock from Grandeur added.

"Then is your goal today to gather the major powers in Akihabara, to prevent the collision of interests?" Eins from Honesty asked.

"That won't happen." William said smugly.

Over at the side, the people were talking among themselves.

"Everyone seems to assure that this would be the continuation of the first failed alliance." Nyanta said.

"Correcting them quickly would be the best." Henrietta added.

"Let's just hope Shiroe can get this to work." Alice said a bit worried.

"That is not the intent. My only goal here is to improve the situation in Akihabara." Shiroe said.

However, after saying that made some of the people disagree.

"Then I'll be on my way. We are a combat guild. We have no interest in the itself. That's merely where we go to sell our items. In other words, the city's concern doesn't matter to us." William said going towards the door. "Let those who care about the city solve its problems. I don't believe there's anything wrong with discussion. But I do think it's a waste of time. Regardless, we aren't interested. Do it without us."

That was the last words of the Silver Sword guild as they left the room.

"Silver Sword's out." Henrietta stated.

"An expected scenario." Nyanta said.

"There goes a guild that could have helped." Alice added sadly.

"Um...It's such an important day, but I haven't seen Akatsuki or Naotsugu...Or even Shoryu or Hien all day." Serara asked.

"Come to think about it..." Henrietta said.

"I'm sure they're busy with something else." Nyanta said

"...I'm gonna go look for the others." Alice said walking towards the door. "Tell me what happens Serara, ok?"

While Alice walked through the door, she gave a nod to Shiroe indicating that she's leaving which he saw. Before she left, she passed by Nyanta who whispered something in her ear.

"Be careful, Alice. We don't want to see you hurt, especially Serara." Nyanta whispered.

Alice just nodded and left through the door.

"And me..." Nyanta whispered to himself looking back at the meeting.

* * *

Over at the Hamelin guild, Isuzu and Minori were cleaning the floors.

"Hey is it true? That we can escape from here?" Isuzu asked.

"Yeah, I got word this morning." Minori said.

"As soon as Tohya and the rest depart to hunt, leave the guild hall with them. Take all the new players with you. You only need to walk out that door. A female assassin named Akatsuki and a female swashbuckler named Alice will be in the guild building. And just in case, a guardian named Naotsugu will be in the cathedral.I can't be there with you, but don't worry. The entire guild building is under my control." Shiroe explained in a message to Minori.

"He said we only need to go out that door. Just run straight." Tohya explained to the other members.

"But what does he mean that the guild building is under his control?" Isuzu asked.

"I don't know, but all we have to do is run out the door." Minori said.

Suddenly a guild member saw Isuzu and Minori talking.

"You there. What are you whispering about?" The guild member asked.

"N-Nothing!" "Not a thing!" The two girls said getting back to work.

* * *

Back at the meeting, Shiroe continued the meeting without William.

"I'll continue...I've gathered you here to help create a council to discuss Akihabara's problems. A round table conference. Our immediate goal will be to improve the city's atmosphere and and safety. In the long term, I'd like us to be capable of addressing different types of problems." Shiroe explained.

Over at the sidelines, Serara was looking worried while Henrietta stayed calm.

"This is where it gets serious." Henrietta said calmly.

"Before we get to that, can you tell us how you chose those you invited today?" Crusty asked.

"Certainly. First, the Black Sword Knights, Honesty, D.D.D., and the West Wind Brigade were chosen as the largest or most notable of the combat guilds. Same for Silver Sword, which is no longer with us. Marine Agency, Roderic Merchant Guild, and Shopping Street 8 were chosen to represent the crafting guilds. The Crescent Moon Alliance, Grandeur, and Radio Market represent not only their own guilds, but the smaller guilds, as well as players who don't belong to one." Shiroe explained.

"Indeed...Around 6,000 players in the guilds are represented here." Eins explained.

"Which means 9,000 players in the city either don't belong to one or are in a smaller one." Woodstock added. "And you?"

"I am here as meeting organizer and the one who came up with the proposal." Shiroe said.

"Log Horizon only has five members. Normally, they wouldn't have the right to participate in this conference." Nyanta said at the sidelines.

"In other words, you put this meeting together and invited us, so that you would have the right to be here." Crusty said putting his glasses up.

"That's correct." Shiroe said doing the same thing as Crusty.

"Even if we form this council you're talking about, how will we keep the peace? No, what do you mean, exactly, by the city being unsafe?" Issac asked.

"You're all aware that certain guilds are locking up new players under the guise of protection, yes?" Shiroe said.

By hearing that, all the guild members became serious and concern about the rumor.

"You're talking about the EXP pots." Issac said.

Over at Hamelin guild, Schreider is announcing at the top orders for the members.

"Listen up! It's time to go hunting. Get ready and meet, up front. Crafters, be sure to reach your quotas. Got it?" Schreider said.

The members soon looked at each other ready to set the plan.

"Shiroe, we're ready to go." Tohya messaged to Shiroe.

Shiroe just cough to Tohya due to being at the meeting.

"One cough. Okay...Everyone, time to go." Tohya announced.

Back at the conference, Issac was talking about the EXP pots.

"But that isn't illegal." Issac said.

"Currently, in this world, there are no laws." Shiroe announced.

"Sure, there are." Issac said. "There are no combat zones."

"That's simply a defensive system attacking players who fight in no combat zones. It isn't a law, but a natural phenomenon, like any other." Shiroe explained.

"That's right. Laws are what people create, and others recognize. That's what Henrietta said." Maryelle said.

"A few days ago, I went to Susukino." Shiroe said.

"Susukino?" Charasin asked.

"A guild there was trying to control the city, and threatening NPCs and other players. By your previous logic, that is not illegal, since the system doesn't attack them. But is that really all right? Is that all that the law is?" Shiroe said.

"Shiroe is trying to explain that we need laws to bind us, in this lawless world." Henrietta explained in the sidelines.

"Everyone seems to be wavering. Some think rules of some form are necessary. Some think we'll never be able to reach some agreement." Nyanta added.

"But what will you do if a group appears that refuse to recognize this round table? A group that goes against anything we decide?" Crusty said.

"We will fight them." Shiroe said stoically.

"Fight them?" Crusty asked. "How?"

"Banish them from Akihabara. And if necessary, of course, we'd force them to disband." Shiroe answered.

"Banish..." Michitaka said.

"But you can't kill anyone in this world." Shoujiro said.

"Either way, you won't be able to do it without combat guilds, like us. If the major guilds here say they don't care about the conference, or about your laws...It's war." Issac said in a scary tone.

"If the major guilds were to go out of control, there'd be no way to stop them..." Eins said.

"I must say that this doesn't strike me as realistic. I believe forming this round table is worthwhile." Crusty said. "But it would be mostly for show, without any real-"

Suddenly, Shiroe held his hand up stopping Crusty.

"Today, approximately four hours ago, I purchased the Guild building's zone." Shiroe announced.

The announcement made all the guild master open their mouths and gape at what Shiroe just said.

"What did you say?!" Issac said shocked.

"Impressive..."Soujiro said impressed.

"Naturally, I have the authority to control the zone's settings. Including who enters and leaves the zone. In other words, anyone I put on the blacklist won't be able to access the guild buildings at all." Shiroe explained with a evil aura.

"See...He's a real villain." Henrietta said at the sidelines.

"What does his buying the Guild Building mean?" Serara asked.

"The Guild Building's zone is now Shiroe's private property." Nyanta answered.

"Why would that be a problem for people?" Serara asked again.

"Anyone Shiroe doesn't want entering the Guild Building,won't be able to." Henrietta answered this time.

"But the large guilds have their guild halls elsewhere." Serara said.

"To create, join, or leave a guild, you have to come to the Guild building." Henrietta explained.

"And the bank is here, also. Walking around with lots of money is dangerous, so most players keep the majority of their assets here...Including valuable belongings. Since a bank is located in every town, you can make a withdraw anywhere. " Nyanta added.

"But with the transport gates off-line, travel to other cities is almost impossible." Henrietta said.

"Shiroe can prevent any Akihabara adventurer from accessing their own bank account." Nyanta added.

"Then that makes him just like a bad guy!" Serara said with tears in her eyes.

"Shiroe makes the devil himself look meek and mild. The devil knows he's a bad guy, but Shiroe doesn't." Henrietta said with Serara clinging onto her. "The nickname "Villain in glasses" is too generous."

_A zone's owner has the right to control who enters and leaves it. But they can also designate areas to allow or prohibit combat. Given their need to control the new players, Hamelin's guild hall should allow combat._

At Hamelin's guild, the players are about to escape.

"Quick, let's go!" Minori announced.

The group soon ran towards the door, but Minori tripped which also made them caught by a guild member.

"I thought something was suspicious. Where are the other kids? What are you planning?!" The guild member asked.

'Remember what Shiroe taught you!' Tohya thought as he took out the guild member.

"Tohya!" Minori exclaim.

'The samurai skills Shrike Impalement and Lanius Capture...These temporarily mute an enemy, stopping it from casting spells.' Tohya thought.

Minori soon sent the others out leaving just her and Tohya along with the guild member.

The guild member soon charged at Tohya clashing swords, but soon kicked Tohya into the tables.

'Lanius Capture lasts fifteen seconds! It's about to run out!' Tohya thought.

Tohya soon clash swords with the guild member blocking the attack, but suddenly the guild member got blasted away. When Tohya looked over, he saw that his sister summon a spell to protect him.

'The Shrine Priest's healing ability, Damage Interception...It's set a barrier that absorbs damage up to a certain point. Right, Shiroe?' Minori said.

"You bastards..." The guild member said getting up. "I'll send you to the Cathedral a hundred times!"

Tohya and Minori soon ran away from the guild member towards the way out. But, Schreider soon came out to see the scene.

"Stop yelling...What's going on?" Schreider asked.

"The kids ran!" the guild member announced.

By hearing the horrible news, Shreider was shocked. When the new players got out of the guild hall, Hien, Shoryu, and Alice were there to greet them.

"Ok, good. Come on!" Shoryu said.

"Thank goodness your all ok." Alice said calmly.

"My lord, the escape has begun." Akatsuki told Shiroe through message.

Shiroe let out a little laugh which some of the people noticed.

"What's he laughing about?" Issac asked.

"But keeping us from our banks..." Eins said.

"That's blackmail." Michitaka finished.

"I simply answered his question. Anyone who opposes the round table will lose access rights to the guild banks." Shiroe said.

"That's why it's blackmail. Akaneya said.

"Then, "If we have to, we'll start a war," is also blackmail, correct?" Shiroe said.

"Purchasing the Guild Building's zone should require an astronomical amount of funds." Eins said.

"Where'd you get the money?" Woodstock asked.

"Five million." Michitaka announced. "We gave him the money."

"Then the quest you were leading..." Roderick asked.

"It isn't a quest. It was to create this council." Shiroe announced.

By hearing that announcement, the three people who gave money were shocked and were betrayed.

"Sheesh." Charasin said.

We soon see a flashback to before the meeting.

"This is it?" Charasin asked.

"T-This?" Michitaka added.

"Something this simple was Crescent Moon's recipe?" Roderick asked.

The three guild masters of the crafting guilds were all looking at a piece of paper which shows the recipe for Crescent moon's food.

"You made us pay for this?" Michitaka asked.

"Why do you think this isn't worth five million?" Shiroe said.

Back at the meeting, Michitaka remembered that scene and just smiled.

* * *

However, over at Hamelin, Minori and Tohya were running through the hall almost at the door.

"We're almost there, Minori!" Tohya exclaim.

There were almost about to pass through the door, but a black mist block the twins visions. When they look closely, they saw that is was Schreider who cast a spell.

"This isn't your lucky day, kids." Schreider said.

"Why,you..." Tohya said.

"Tohya!" Minori exclaim. "Oh no! At this rate..."

Right now, Tohya's heath was decreasing due to the black mist.

"Pentagram Barrier!" Minori cast.

Minori casted a barrier around them, but soon cracked due to being low leveled.

"My level is higher...It's higher!" Shreider exclaim. "Too bad for you, kids."

"Tohya!" Minori exclaim as she was getting pushed back by the mist.

Suddenly, two guild members approach Shreider with news.

"You're late. Drag the kids back." Shreider ordered.

Before the guild members could catch them, Minori and Tohya ran the opposite way. While running, Minori remembered a vision from when she used to pushed Tohya in a wheel chair. By the time they knew it, the door was in view and they push through to reveal that they were able to get out of their guild. As soon as they got out, Tohya went to the door and held it back so the guild members won't come through.

"Tohya! It isn't safe here!" Minori exclaim.

"Your sister's right." A voice said.

When the twins looked over at who spoke, it revealed to be Alice waiting for them.

"I'm Alice. A friend of Shiroe, nice to meet you two for the first time." Alice said kindly with a smile.

Back at Hamelin, the people tried to go through the door, but got a shock at the handle.

"What are you doing?" Shreider asked.

"Th-The door." The guild member said shocked.

_A character who owns a zone can control who enters and exits. They can add someone to a list, and prevent their entering. _

"Huh?" Tohya asked.

"No one's following us." Minori said.

"That's because they can't get through the door." Alice explained.

The twins were confused at what she said until a voice interrupted.

"So you're the last two." The voice said.

When they looked over, it was Shoryu who greeted them.

"Shoryu. I have this handled, why are you here?" Alice asked with a pout.

"Hey, I have to help protect everyone around, even you." Shoryu said a bit red.

By hearing that, Alice also had a bit of red on her face. The two swashbucklers were looking away a bit red until Tohya interrupted.

"Shiroe sent you two?" Tohya asked.

The two red people soon came back to normal and looked over at the twins.

"Where is everyone?" Minori asked.

"Waiting at the entrance." Shoryu stated.

"You two took longer than the others, so that's why no one is around." Alice added.

The two twins were calm that everyone got out. Suddenly, Shoryu got a message.

"Huh? Come on you can deal with-." Shoryu said in the message.

"While he's messaging, let's go meet up with the others." Alice told the twins.

"I told you. Huh! You stupid fox! That'll cause trouble for Mari-I mean, the guild master." Shoryu said talking to Hien apparently running without the others.

Alice looked a bit shock of Shoryu's actions until she turn to the twins.

"R-Right now, let's go catch up with speedy, ok?" Alice said a bit shocked.

"Right!" The twins said.

Alice was about to run to Shoryu, until she saw the twins standing at the same spot.

"I'm sorry." Minori said apologetically.

"Hey, quit stumbling around. You look pathetic." Tohya said jokily.

"You're so mean, Tohya." Minori said.

The twins suddenly heard giggles and turned to see Alice trying to laugh quietly. But, she could hold it in and started laughing. Soon after, everyone there started laughing. Until they heard a door slam. When they look at what made the noise, Shreider soon came out and was about to capture the twins. However, Alice got in front of the twins and slash one of her swords at Shreider.

"You...Will not touch these two!" Alice said seriously.

"Really, and who will stop me, a girl?" Shrieder said.

That just made Alice mad. So, she grabbed both of her swords and launched herself at Shreider. Alice slashed at Shrieder, but was soon blocked by Shrieder's staff.

"You can't defeat me. You're too weak!" Shreider taunted.

Tohya and Minori looked at Alice in worried, but Alice knew what she was doing.

"I'm not going to defeat you, but just going to keep you away from these two!" Alice exclaim.

The twins were shocked that Alice said that, but were soon happy that someone beside Shiroe would protect them.

"Take this!" Shreider exclaim summoning the black mist.

When the black mist came, Alice kept slashing at the air trying to keep it away from the but also getting damage from the mist.

"Razor edge!" Alice said summoning her skill Shreider stopping the spell.

Even though she stop the spell, she was almost out of health.

"Heh. See, you can't defeat me. No one can!" Shreider exclaim.

When Minori and Tohya were about to help Alice, she stopped them.

"Don't come any closer, you two! I'll be ok." Alice stated with a bit of hurt in her voice.

When Shreider was about to land the last hit on Alice, Akatsuki came and attacked Shreider.

"Who are you?" Shrieder asked.

"I was sure I'd added every member of Hamelin to the black list." Akatsuki said.

"Huh?" Shreider asked.

Akatsuki soon looked over at Alice who looked like she could faint at any minute.

"Alice, are you ok?" Akatsuki asked concern.

"Yeah, but you forgot one." Alice stated.

"I know, wait a second...Oh? My lord? I'm sorry, I missed one. His name is...Schreider?" Akatsuki said. "Just as his name suggested, his face looks like it's been through a shredder."

"W-What are you babbling about?" Shreider asked.

Suddenly, Shreider was teleported to the outside of the Guild Building where he was soon caught by Naotsugu.

"So this doesn't count as combat, huh?" Naotsugu said. "I'm really glad to hear that!"

While Naotsugu kept talking, he kept holding Shreider by the arm hurting him.

"One down, Shrimp and Alice." Naotsugu said to the two females.

"Don't call me "Shrimp"!" Akatsuki said upset.

Alice was lying next to the wall holding herself up. Tohya and Minori soon came over to Alice and helped her up.

"Thank you, you two." Alice said still smiling.

"Tohya and Minori, right? I'm Akatsuki. I'm a ninja to my lord, Shiroe. You and your friends are safe now. My lord is fighting on another battle field. Why don't we start by getting you a bath?" Akatsuki said.

* * *

Back at the Round Table

"You still have other things to say, don't you, Shiroe?" Michitaka asked.

"That's true...No matter what you say, you're still in a position to black mail us." Shoujiro said.

"Do you all really think that this town...No, all this world's adventurers are ok as things currently are? I have two goals. First, to restore life to everyone in this town. And in the long term, in this world. My other is to create law that, if nothing else, bind the people of this anyone here oppose these two goals?"Shiroe said seriously.

Suddenly, Shiroe got a message from Akatsuki.

"My lord, the escape was a success." Akatsuki said.

Shiroe just smiled making Issac irritaed.

"I told you to stop laughing!" Issac said irritated. "If you're that insistent, then I'll make a proposal of my own. Why don't you tell us specifically what Log Horizon has in mind?"

* * *

B-Rabbit28: Thus end the round table conference chapter. In a few days, it will be Alice's birthday, which will be interesting to write about. Also, If you know anyone who draws, I would like someone to help draw a cover for my Log Horizon story. Remember to vote on the poll so I can plan out the story. Until the next chapter. ^^


	11. Grab it in your hand

B-Rabbit28: Hey everyone who's reading. Lately, I've been having some free time and I'm gonna use this time to write the next chapter of this story. Alice's birthday is coming up, but I think I'll just combine it with a valentines day chapter. Also, if you guys want Alice to be with a pairing, please review or PM me so I know who she should be with. Or, I'll post a poll for this so when it's up, just vote. Remember, I don't own anything except Alice. Review and Favorite. ^^

* * *

Chapter 10: Grab it in your hand

In Akihabara, Tohya and Minori are in front of a building with plants right around it. Apparently, they are thinking if they should go in.

"Hmm..." Tohya said while thinking.

"Hey, are we really going...Tohya?" Minori asked looking at the building.

"Hmm..." Tohya said still thinking.

* * *

"Wah~" A voice said happily.

When we see what happened, apparently Maryelle made the voice because of something she loves...food!

"Takoyaki!" Maryelle said happily with drool down her mouth.

She was so happy to see food, until a dark aura appeared behind her.

"You can eat later. We still have things to buy." Henrietta said.

By Henrietta saying that, Maryelle pouted and became sad.

"You're so mean , Umeko." Maryelle said pouting like a five year old.

Maryelle shouldn't have called Henrietta that. Henrietta had a shock in her face until it became a scary, stoic face.

"You promised not to call me by that name." Henrietta said scary. "Now, lets go."

Henrietta soon wrapped her arm around Maryelle's waist and dragged her away away from the delicious takoyaki stand. Maryelle was trying to get away from Henrietta's grasp, until she stop and looked around. Because of that, Henrietta stopped dragging Maryelle and looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" Henrietta asked.

"Akihabara's really has changed..." Maryelle said happily.

And Maryelle was right, Henrietta looked around and noticed the change in the atmosphere. Now, Akihabara's full of food stands and many more players peacefully enjoying their time.

"But, it's only been a week, hasn't it?" Henrietta asked. "Since that conference."

We soon see a flashback involving the conference.

"If you're that insistent, why don't you tell us specifically what Log Horizon has in mind?" Issac asked impatient.

Shiroe put up his glasses before he spoke.

"I have two primary goals...My proposal to restore life to the people here, and to protect them, is as I've explained. As for specifics, we'll begin with bringing life back to the area." Shiroe explained. "Maryelle?"

Maryelle soon stood up from her seat and started to speak.

"As I believe some of you are aware, we've been running a restaurant called Crescent Moon." Maryelle explained.

In the sidelines, Serara was praying for Maryelle while Henrietta just watched.

"You can do it, Maryelle. The secret behind its popularity..." Serara said praying to Maryelle.

"The secret of how we make food with actual flavor...I shall now reveal it." Maryelle said.

From hearing that, everyone in the round table were all interested.

"This is the trick...You get normal ingredients, and you cook them just as in the real world. And the cook must have a subclass set to chef. And if their cooking skill isn't high enough, they'll fail. That's all. The trick is that there is no trick." Maryelle finished explaining.

"So you just cook it yourself, instead of using the command menu?" Woodstock asked.

"That's all?" Akaneya added.

"I believe this discovery has a number of implications. Without it, I never would have thought to gather you all here." Shiroe said. "Michitaka?"

"Yeah...In conjunction with the Roderic Merchant Guild and Shopping Street 8, our guild has successfully created a steam engine." Michitaka said making everyone shocked.

"A prototype, to be precise." Roderick said.

"It still has many flaws, but it's a proof of concept." Charasin added.

"It's amazing you did that in fewer than twelve hours." Shiroe said complementing the three guilds.

"Wait...What does that mean, exactly?" Issac asked.

"It means the secret you've just learned about cooking is not, is fact, limited to cooking. When it was a game, Elder Tales has no steam engines. However, a player with sufficient crafting skill and take this world's materials and, without using the command menu, but with their own hands...They can invent things that weren't originally part of this world." Shiroe explained.

"So now, there'll be a rush to invent things." Roderick said.

"And that means a demand for new products." Michitaka said.

"And purchasing them will require earning money." Charasin added. "That will get the economy running..."

"In light of this, we, the three major crafting guilds,support the creation of the round table conference!" Michitaka said along with the other guilds.

From hearing that there's support, the people in the sidelines were happy that people joined.

"That's three..." Nyanta said.

However, there were still more people so Shiroe continued speaking.

"Part of the reason the town feels so dead is similar despair, but another problem is that people have nothing to do. Surviving in this world costs too little money. Wouldn't it be better to use some money, then go earn more, so you can then spend that? To get money and crafting materials, activities such as hunting became necessary. That would give the combat guilds more work, as bodyguards." Shiroe explained. "The next problem is safety. The laws don't have to be that strict. If you consider fights over territory and hunting grounds to be simply another form of competition, there isn't any need to ban them outright."

"That's right." Issac said.

"However, certain things go too far, and will need banning. PKs for instant. Why don't we forbid player killing within the lower level zones around Akihabara?" Shiroe suggested.

"Certainly, there's no point in fighting players who are below level 50." Eins said.

"Our next issue is one of human rights. I believe that, with death no longer an absolute, kidnapping and imprisonment are far more serious crimes than they would have been in the old world. And leaving or joining a guild should be up to the individual." Shiroe explained.

"I agree." Michitaka stated.

"My final suggestion is this...That these human rights apply not only to us adventurers, but also to the People of the land." Shiroe added.

From hearing what Shiroe just said, everyone around the table became shocked.

"Huh?" Crusty asked shocked.

"This isn't the Elder Tale that we knew. The cooking and inventions prove that." Shiroe said.

"That's true, but..." Roderick said.

"It's certainly influenced by Elder Tale. But this is a different world than the one we used to know. We must keep that in mind at all times. And the People of the Land are this world's original residents. We're the outsiders, and we're in the vast majority." Shiroe interrupted still talking.

"So they aren't simply non-player characters?" Woodstock asked.

"Correct. Each has their own personality, concerns, and dreams..." Shiroe answered.

"That's idiocy." Issac said.

"Have you ever spoken with any of them?" Shiroe asked.

"Why would I?" Issac said smugly.

"M-May I say something?" Maryelle asked suddenly. "It isn't only adventurers who come to Crescent Moon. Mandy People of the Land do, too. They desire good food, as well."

"Many People of the Land work in the market or the Guild Building. We can't get by without them, but they would be perfectly fine without us. If we cannot govern ourselves, then before too long, relations with them will be damaged beyond repairs." Shiroe explained.

Everyone soon thought about what Shiroe had just said, until Crusty spoke up.

"Are you implying there's a possibility of war with the People of the Land?" Crusty asked.

"I think that's a question for the round table." Shiroe stated.

Suddenly, Crusty got out of his seat and spoke.

"D.D.D. agrees to the establishment of the Round Table Conference, and will participate." Crusty said strongly.

"As does the West Wind Brigade. It's been a long time since I've seen you in such total control, Shiroe. I just wish you'd join us." Soujiro said strongly as well.

"We cannot split Akihabara...The Black Sword Knights will also participate!" issac said.

"Honesty agrees, as well." Eins added.

The three crafting guilds soon also stood up form their seats, as well as Woodstock.

"So does Grandeur." Woodstock said.

"And Radio Market." Akaneya added.

"W-We too...The Crescent Moon Alliance agrees with pleasure!" Maryelle says happily.

Soon, all the guild masters were standing and agreeing with Shiroe's plan. We then go back to the present after the conference. Apparently, Maryelle was able to get some takoyaki after all since she's has a plate full of them.

"And so, that day, the Round Table Conference was founded...And the secret of the recipes was publicized." Maryelle explained.

Looking back, The Round Table Conference were all gathered on top of a stage making a announcement.

"This world is not the Elder Tale we knew. We must accept this fate. Regarding security and human rights..." "Our next goal is to gather information about the closed transport gates and fairy rings, as well as other zones..." "Um well...Let's all get along!..." "Each use of the Guild Building will cost one gold. This will serve as a tax..." "And this will be the first day of a huge celebration!" "Eat up!" Each member of the Round Table Conference said.

As soon as the speech was over, a huge feast was given to everyone in Akihabara. The food of course was created by hand, which everyone loved. We then go back to the present again and Maryelle has only a few takoyaki left.

"Hamelin shut down, as well..." Maryelle said.

"Shiroe denied them access to the Guild Building." Henrietta said.

"So for a while, they were locked in their guild building. And then they realize that they could use Call of Home, the return spell, to get outside the gate." Maryelle finished.

"Some of them escaped by killing themselves, so they would revive at the cathedral." Henrietta added.

"Regardless, they can't use this Guild Building anymore." Maryelle said.

"Every last one of them has left town." Henrietta explained.

"Yeah...But all the children who fled Hamelin said they want to join us. We had to move into a larger guild hall to accommodate all the new members." Maryelle explained.

"During the escape, Shoryu may have been a bit too impressive. Like a newborn chick that confuses they first toy it sees for its mother, they're imprinted on him." Henrietta added.

At the new guild hall, Serara was seen putting up some of Maryelle's stuff animals until she stopped at the cat stuff animal.

'I wonder what's Nyanta up to...' Serara thought.

Back with Maryelle and Henrietta, Maryelle had finish all of her takoyaki.

"I can't believe Shiroe kept all that in motion behind the scenes at the conference." Maryelle said.

"I had no idea, either." Henrietta added.

"He really did destroy an entire guild...He can be such a scary boy. He's dangerous!" Maryelle said. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen them today..."

"Actually, they're moving today, too." Henrietta explained.

"Eh?" Maryelle asked.

We then see the building that used to be wrapped around with vines. Now, the building is vine less and is sparkly clean. Inside the building, Shiroe was putting books into the shelf until someone called him.

"Hey Shiroe..." Someone called.

When Shiroe looked over, he saw Naotsugu was carrying a table and seat bench inside the guild building.

"Where do you want this?" Naotsugu asked.

"Over there, please." Shiroe said pointing to a place.

While they were placing furniture and books in place, Alice and Akatsuki were cleaning the floors.

"Hey Akatuski, lets do a race. Ready, set, GO!" Alice said speeding off.

"H-Hey Alice, that's cheating!" Akatsuki exclaim trying to catch up.

"HAHAHA! You can't catch up to me, Akatsuki!" Alice exclaim going around.

After saving the Hamelin members, Alice was bruised all over, and got many complains on her many bruises. But, she was able to heal real quick and continue helping out her friends.

Nyata who was cleaning the kitchen, when he heard some noise.

"Hey, Wait up!" He heard Akatsuki exclain.

"Can't catch me!" Alice exclaim.

He was laughing in his head how a adult can be so competitive. Until, he heard noise that worried him.

"AH!" He heard Alice yell out.

Soon after, he heard some thumping and a smack to see Alice on the wall falling back down.

"A-Alice! Are you okay?" Akatsuki ask worried.

Alice soon stood up and held a thumbs up.

"Nothing can stop this swashbuckler! Nothing!" Alice exclaim.

She soon got a smack in her head from Akatsuki.

"Hey! What's that for?" Alice asked holding her head.

"Don't do something like that again!" Akatsuki exclaim.

"Okay." Alice answered.

Nyanta was soon calm after seeing that Alice was okay.

While moving in, the Log Horizon gang had a special visitor inside. That special visitor was Charasin of the Shopping Street 8 guild.

"Wow...It's looking pretty good." Charasin said.

"Charasin?" Shiroe said.

Soon, Charasin left the guild hall.

"What'd he say?" Naotsugu asked.

"He suggested hiring People of the Land to handle the Round Table's paperwork. He's right that it'd be cheaper than hiring players." Shiroe explained.

"They say that People of the Land have come from other cities after hearing rumors about our cooking." Naotsugu said.

While Naotsugu was talking, Shiroe was looking outside until he was shocked to see something. There was a man who was wiping his head with a cloth looking up at the building.

"My lord, I have already seen several of them infiltrating Akihabara." Misa said.

"So it would seem." Crusty said.

"Shiroe, from Log Horizon, said that the Round Table would decide if we go to war against the People of the Land, but..." Misa explained.

"The People of the Land may end up deciding. They appear to have begun already. What will you do, Villain in glasses?" Crusty asked.

* * *

Back at the Log Horizon guild, Shiroe was looking outside at the People of the Land.

"We should assume they've already started..." Shiroe said to himself.

Naotsugu was confused until noise was heard in the guild hall.

"This place is huge!" A women's voice said.

When they went downstairs, they see that Maryelle and Henrietta had arrived into the building. While Maryelle was carrying the boxes of food, Henrietta was complementing Akatsuki with her hair up. Alice was next to Maryelle since she can't hug Alice with her hands full.

"This hairstyle is adorable, too!" Henrietta said gushing over Akatsuki.

"I'm in the middle of cleaning..." Akatsuki said.

"I've brought you and Alice moving presents!" Henrietta said excitedly.

Henrietta soon took out two kimonos for the girls to try on.

"Now, we take this..." Henrietta said darkly with scary face.

While Akatsuki turned red, Alice was hiding behind Shiroe to get away from Henrietta's evil grasp.

"Isn't that..." Shiroe said.

"A children and teens festival kimono?" Naotsugu finished.

"Shiroe, Naotsugu...This is a moving present!" Maryelle said happily.

Soon after, food was stuffed into Alice's and Shiroe's hands.

"Takoyaki...Okonomiyaki...And crepes!" Maryelle said stuffing those foods into their hands.

"Even the desert's a fried food?!" Naotsugu exclaim.

"Th-There's so much-" Shiroe said.

"Don't be modest. You have to eat a lot, or you won't grow up big, like Naotsugu. Right Naotsugu?" Maryelle said.

She was soon laying on Naotsugu's shoulder until she notice something.

"Huh? Wait. Naotsugu...Have you gotten bigger again?" Maryelle asked tapping on his armor.

"No way...That's a suit of armor." Naotsugu said as Maryelle was hugging the empty armor.

While he was saying that, Akatsuki and Alice were trying to get away from Henrietta.

"Put it on!" Henrietta said.

"I refuse!" Akatsuki said.

"It's not time to wear it yet!" Alice added.

"Put it on!" Henrietta said again.

"No!" Alice and Akatsuki said still running around.

While chaos occurred, some people had invaded during the chaos.

"Hey, everyone's here." A voice said.

Although everyone stopped, Alice ran too fast that she tripped and bumped into the person who spoke. They soon both fell to the ground in pain from the floor.

"Ow." The person said.

"Oh my god! I am so sor-" Alice said.

She soon looked up to see that she had bumped into the guild master of the West Wind Brigade.

"Ah Soujiro! Sorry, are you okay?" Alice asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah." Soujiro said a bit red from their position.

Alice wondered why he was red, until she noticed their position. She also turned red and turned her head away.

"Huh, I never thought you had the guts to do that, Soujiro." Someone behind him said.

From hearing that, the two people soon stood up quickly and looked away.

"Hi Shiroe, Naotsugu." The voice said.

"Souji! Nazuma! Welcome." Nyanta said greeting to two.

"Hey there, chief." Nazuma said.

"Do you know them, my lord?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yep, Nazuma was also in the Tea Party." Shiroe explained.

"This is for you. Cherry sake from our brewmaster." Nazuma said giving a barrel to Nyanta.

"I can't wait to try it." Nyanta said carrying the barrel.

"This guild hall is amazing..." Soujiro said walking inside.

"Really..." Maryelle added. "It must've cost a fortune."

"Not at all, Look...That tree destroyed the elevator hallway and stairs, so it was abandoned and quite cheap. It's far from the city center, too." Shiroe said.

"What did you do about the stairs and flooring?" Henrietta asked.

"I asked Michitaka..." Shiroe said.

Michitaka was with Shiroe building the flooring and stairs.

"I see. Then if we remodel them, all the previous uninhabitable abandoned buildings could be used for new things." Michitaka said.

"so, about the remodeling cost..."Shiroe asked.

Michitaka was thinking about the price until Naotsugu popped up.

"Hey, don't rip us off, okay?" He asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea how to price it." Michitaka said.

"Huh?"

"The crafting and construction processes are so different than the real world." Michitaka explained.

We then go back to now when Henrietta asked something.

"In other words, they don't know the appropriate prices for anything in this world?" Henrietta asked.

'Our economic system still has many holes.' Henrietta thought.

"Issac, from the Black Sword Knights, was also here!" Naotsugu said.

When Issac came over, the guild was covered in dust and dirt.

"This place is big..." Issac said.

"Issac!" Shiroe said shocked as well as the others.

"Hey, villain in glasses...It's perfect. Let my summoners train here." Issac said.

"W-Wait a second, Issac-" Shiroe tried to say.

"Do it!" Issac said interrupting Shiroe.

Soon after, his summoners summon water spirits, and soon the guild building was full of water gushing out from the windows. Because of the water, Naotsugu got pushed out of the building, while the others were soaked to the bone. However, the guild building was so clean and shiny.

"Later." Issac said leaving the building with his summoners.

Back to the present after the water and building problems.

"So, the Black Swords came here..." Soujiro said.

"They aren't all that bad." Nyanta added.

The day soon became the afternoon and the guest were starting to leave.

"We're making a huge bath area now. Come over when it's done, okay?" Soujiro asked.

"Yeah." Shiroe answered.

"See you soon, Akatsuki, Alice...When we can take our time!" Henrietta said.

While looking over at the two, Henrietta was able to dress the two up into the kimonos. As soon as Henrietta said that, they both shook their heads no.

"Shiroe, you've built a lovely house." Maryelle said kindly.

From hearing that, Shiroe smiled which Nyanta noticed.

"See you!" Nazuma said leaving with Soujiro.

"We'll be going, too." Maryelle said.

But before they left, Shiroe stopped them.

"Are Tohya and Minori doing well?" Shiroe asked.

"Eh, ah...Haven't they told you yet?" Henrietta said.

By the looks of Shiroe's face, he wasn't told anything.

"Nothing! See you soon, Shiroe." Maryelle said as she leaves with Henrietta.

"Sure..." Shiroe said a bit dazed.

* * *

Inside the guild building, Akatsuki was cleaning a board while Alice was cleaning the 2nd floor with a broom. They soon notice Nyanta with bags going out.

"Are you going shopping, master?" Akatsuki asked.

"Buying stuff for dinner." Nyanta said.

"I guess since we move in, we need a welcoming food, right." Alice said.

"Tonight, it's everyone's favorite, curry." Nyanta announced.

By hearing that, Akatsuki was happy and Alice jumped down from her floor in excitement.

"My lord, we're having curry tonight!" Akatsuki said.

"It's the most delicious dish ever!" Alice exclaim.

"What? Curry?!" Shiroe said coming with a crate. "I love curry! Hey Naotsugu...It's curry tonight!"

"Seriously?" Naotsugu said going down the stairs."Yahoo!"

"Bye." Nyanta said going out of the building.

"Bye!" Everyone said excited.

"Curry...It's been so long...Curry!" Akatsuki said.

"I'm honestly not sure which is better...Curry or bo-" Naotsugu said.

Soon after, he got a kneed to the face into the trunk by Alice and Akatsuki.

"Don't say perverted things Naotsugu!" Alice said a bit red.

"My lord, may I roundhouse kick this perver-" Akatsuki said.

"For once, let me finish!" Naotsugu said mad.

"Don't compare curry with something perverted." Both girls said.

"The chief's curry is for grown ups...It's spicy. Can you eat it, Shrimp?" Naotsugu said taunting Akatsuki.

"It is?" Akatsuki said worried.

"Ah I'm a bit worried now?" Alice added concern.

While they were talking, Shiroe was looking at them while thinking of something. He soon remembered when Akatsuki, Alice, and Naotsugu were waiting at the tree trunk area for him.

"I'm starting a new guild. Will you join?" Shiroe asked.

The three were in silence and looked at each other before they spoke.

"What's this, Shiroe? You finally got around to it?" Naotsugu asked. "I thought that from here on out, we were just going to be a nameless guild."

"It is a ninja's task to follow her master. Just give me your orders, my lord." Akatsuki said.

"Shiroe...You can never get rid of someone like me. Say the word and I'll do it." Alice said determined.

We then go back to the present when the three were still talking about curry.

'Maybe I should've thought of a better was to phrase it.' Shiroe thought.

Someone soon tapped his shoulder and saw that it was Alice.

"This fight is getting childish, may I sit with you?" Alice asked.

Shiroe just nodded his head and they soon watch the argument unfold.

"No mild curry!" Naotsugu exclaim.

"Spicy is out of the question." Akatsuki said.

Shiroe and Alice were getting tired of the argument until a voice interrupted.

"I'm back." Nyanta said.

Everyone soon looked over to the cat man.

"You're back already, master?" Akatsuki asked.

However, everyone soon saw that his food bag was empty.

"Huh? His bag is empty?" Alice said.

"Is the curry part off?" Naotsugu said worried.

"I found them wandering around the building, so I brought them up." Nyanta said with Tohya and Minori at his sides.

"Tohya! Minori!" Shiroe said. "I heard that the Crescent Moon Alliance was moving today."

"Um..." Minori said.

"Actually mister...Um, well..." Tohya said.

"Isn't it obvious Shiroe. They want to join us." Alice said making the twins shocked that she was correct.

"We'd also like you and Alice to teach us." Minori said. "This past week, the Crescent moon Alliance was very good to us, but we haven't join them!"

"We made it this far thanks to what you taught us. If you've made a guild, we want to be in it! I may be weak now, but I'll get stronger!" Tohya exclaimed.

"Me too! I may slow you down, but...Btu I decided not to use that as a excuse anymore! Let us join you!" Minori added.

"Well...Uh..." Shiroe said stuttered.

"Shiroe...Don't just stand there. You're a guild master." Nyanta said.

'A guild master...A guild master?" Shiroe thought shocked. 'The leader of a guild...Right. I am. Now...It's my turn to lead everyone.'

"Okay, Log Horizon welcomes you. Tohya and Minori!" Shiroe said. "As new members, your first mission is to eat curry with the leaders. Got it?"

"Mister..." Tohya said.

"Yeah!" Minori added.

"Actually, it isn't done yet." Nyanta said.

But when it was ready, a feast was ready for the new guild and members.

"It's great!" Naotsugu exclaim eating the curry.

"Yeah, nothing beats curry under a night sky." Akatsuki added looking up.

"It may be great eating curry, but it's the best seeing the stars while eating." Alice said.

"I just wish I has something to go with it...Next time, I'll make some curry relish." Nyanta said.

"I love you, chief!" Naotsugu exclaim.

While everyone was eating, Akatsuki noticed that Shiroe wasn't eat but looking at the guild. They also didn't notice Alice was in serious thought and stopped eating.

'We came to this world a few days ago...Tomorrow is my birthday...' Alice thought sadly.

* * *

Somewhere else, a red flag with a Easel in sigma was sighted at a castle.

"A Round Table Conference?" Someone asked.

We see the people of the land there with a knee down as well as their heads.

"I see...The adventurers of Akihabara..." The person who reveals to be the king said.

"Lord Sergiatte...I've brought Lady Lenessia." a maid said.

Behind her, a women with white long hair and blue eyes was revealed who seemed to be the princess.

* * *

B-Rabbit28: Yes! I'm done with chapter. But, I was too late because Alice's birthday and Valentines day just passed. So tomorrow, I'll do those chapters so don't worry. Also, I'll be putting a post on where would you like also to go to: The training camp, or with Shiroe. Remember to vote or else I can't continue. Remember, read and review. Until the next chapter! ^^


End file.
